The Three Stones of Yin and Yang
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Was once called Yugioh Cont.  Yugi and the gang are in Domino and it's been a little while sence the Cerimonial duel.Yami had come back with him and plans for him to get him own body have been made.But trouble strikes and now, YUGI is the main target!
1. We're going to Cali! Oh wait!

AnimeAdict: Hey! Sorry this chapter is so long! I had it as many chapters but it would have gotten cconfusing to see chapter 1 and then 2 on the same page, I guess, so sorry!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything else belonging to someone else!

AnimeAdict: Yea! On my stories, I'll probably

**YU-GI-OH...CONTINUED!**

Chapter 1

Yin and yang battle for balance...but one comes up stronger. Yugi watches, knowing this can mean only one thing. An imbalance!

It has been weeks since Yami and Yugi dueled each other to see if they were ready to separate. Yugi had won and Yami was supposed to leave. To everyone's surprise, Yami, Marik, and Ishizu told them it was a joke and that Yami could stay. Later, Yugi and Yami decided that the day after Yugi turns 18 they will separate, and Yami will have his own body. This way they will both technically be 18 since they share the same birthday, and Yami doesn't really get older in the millennium puzzle.

Yugi watched as yin grew to be stronger than yang. His body shook with fear as the nightmare progressed. He knew what would soon happen.

At the age of two (the year after he started the millennium puzzle) his parents found out about his powers, the powers they like to think of as yin and yang. He is known at his full powers as the Yin-Yang Magician. When Yugi's full powers come to play his cloths split in color. His right side becomes black, or yin, the destructive side of his powers. His left becomes white, or yang, the strategic side of his powers. Later on they realized what an imbalance was, when yin or yang over powers the other in his body and he becomes sick with fever, headache, sinuses, strep, sore muscles, ear infections, and he throws up.

Yugi waits to wake up, knowing the pain that's in store. As he waits for the fighting to end, yin looks over in his direction, points his staff at him and shots. Yugi feels extordinary pain run through him, but only for a second.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi screams as his head launches from his pillow. The room around him starts spinning, and he rushes to the bathroom to throw up. The pain he feels is only felt by few.

" Yugi?" Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asks. Yugi looks down to see he still has the millennium puzzle around his neck, but then goes back to throwing up, unable to answer Yami's question. Yami lowers to his knees and holds Yugi's bangs.

"It feels like I have a hangover!" Yugi complains, only to throw up one last time. Yami helps him up and then down the stairs to the kitchen. Yugi grabs the "Pain Relief" bottle and takes two pills.

" Yugi?" Yami looks at Yugi with concern. "Are you ok? I mean, you don't look so well." Yugi grabs a bucket from the bathroom and a glass of water from the kitchen. He then looks at Yami.

"It's, sadly, an imbalance, Yami. Remember? I had one three years ago, right before duelist kingdom." Yami just nods his head, showing he understands, and helps Yugi back to his room. Yugi lies down, with Yami's help, and places the bucket at the bed side.

"Are you going to try and go to school?" Yami asks. He still looks worried and protective over Yugi in this state.

"Probably." Yugi answers back.

Every time this happens he goes to school the next day to see how he is. He is not contagece, so it's not a big problem when it comes to worrying about getting people sick. He then fools everyone into thinking he's still the regular Yugi, even if he feels horrible. The only person he can't fool is Tea, but she knows everything already.

"Ok," Yami says back. "But don't be surprised if you see me jump in to help you if it comes to it."

"Thank you Yami." Yugi says as he falls to sleep, tired from the painful night he just had.

Yugi pulls up his pants as he hurries to get ready. Tea could show up at any second to walk with him to school. She always does. He puts his dog collar on and the millennium puzzle around his neck.

"Yugi! Tea's here!" His grampa yells. Yugi grabs his backpack and hurrys out the door.

" Hey Yugi!" Tea says as they meet. " You ready for school?" Yugi nods, and they wave to Yugi's grampa as they head off to school. " So," Tea says as they press the botton for the cross walk. " How are you and Yami. Has he been talkin to you?" We race across the street, nerves about getting hit by a car.

" As a matter of fact," Yugi says, " We talked last night." He picks up the pace to keep up with her and her long legs.

" What was it about?" she asks, slowing down for him.

" I got a'lil sick last night...u know." She nods at his answer, then smiles.

" I knew something was up! You do look a little pale." She stops to look at Yugi as she says this.

" How do you always know?" Yugi asks, laughing. She just starts to walk again and shrugs.

As they reach Winter Avenue, Joey pops out from behind the corner. He waves and walks up to Yugi and Tea. They say their greatings and race to school and make it just in time.

" Ok class," Miss Heatherly says, " Time for your history lesson for today." She continues on with the Revelutionary War, writing facts on the board. Yugi trys to consitrate, but his mind starts to wander.

"Yugi!" Tristan whispers, "Can I look at your notes after you finish your work?" Yugi looks at his note book. Nothing, theres nothing on it. The teacher passes out the work as Yugi quickly writes down the notes. after he finishes his work Tristan takes the notebook and starts writing in his.

" So Yuge? Did you bring any cards or such?" Joey askes. Yugi looks up at him. He forgot his duel monster cards on his dresser. He reaches in his bag and pulles out a pack of regular cards.

" I brought these!" Yugi says back, relieved he had something. "Do you know how to play the game, B.S.?"

"Yugi! You play things like that?" Duke says. Duke walks up to the desk and leans on it and shows he's interested in playing the game.

"Well it's a good game! We'll just have to watch out for the teachers." Yugi answers back. Joey laughs and takes his cards as Yugi passes them out. Yugi looks at his cards and starts to arrange them in order. Suddenly, strain comes and his headaches. He tries to pay attention, but he can't seem to even make out his cards. He sees a flash and then finds he can concentrate again, but something seems different to him. Yami joined souls with him to help!

"Oh! Hey Pharaoh!" Tea says.

"Hey! What have I told you about that?" Yami/Yugi says back.

After the duel between Yugi and Yami, Yami had explained he didn't want to be call "Pharaoh" or "Atem". He wanted to be called Yami. He also wanted his birth certificate to say he was "Yami Atem Muto".

"Sorry, YAMI. What are you doing here?"

"I just decided to come help Yugi. This is still Yugi too so call me Yugi...especially so people don't stare!" Yami/Yugi says back.

"Thanks Yami!" Yugi secretly says to Yami.

"No prob bro!" Yami answers back.

It's almost the end of seventh hour. Yugi is very happy about how the day went. He didn't have as many strainful moments as he usually does.

As he finished his math work he wondered what adventure was next for Yami and him. They went through so much together. Even when Yugi didn't know about Yami, Yami still helped him get his grandpa's soul back from Pegasus. Yugi and Yami then went to battle city, where Yugi helped Yami retrieve the Egyptian Monster cards.

After he gets done with the flash backs of Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City Tournament, he feels a horrible strain and head ache. His throat starts to grow scratchy, and he felt like he was going to vomit. The pounding in his ears drowns out the sounds in the room.

He slowly raises his hand, trying to be casual. "Mrs. Jaskin? May I go to the restroom?" Yugi asks her. Mrs. Jaskin turns and smiles at him.

"Yes, but take your things with you. School will end shortly. You are dismissed, Yugi." she answers.

Yugi picks up his things and walks out of the room. He goes straight to the rest room, puts his stuff outside the stall, and then vomits. Horrible pain shoots through his body, just like in his nightmare, but it lasts longer.

Yugi looks in the toilet to find blood. He panics at the sight. He knew this was bad. Yami pops out and sees it too.

"Oh no, Yugi! We have to get you home!" Right as Yami says this, the bell rings. Yugi then flushes the toilet and picks up his bags. He can still feel a powerful strain.

Yugi walks home with Yami right beside him.

"I don't care if you do feel better tomorrow! I don't want you to go to school! You need to get over what happened today. Yugi," Yami says to him as they walk down Bandler Lane. "I want to help you in anyway I-" But he cuts off to help Yugi who just grabbed a pole for support. The strain increases, and Yugi starts to breath heavily. Yami grabs Yugi and starts to help him walk on, but it's no use. Yugi collapses on the sidewalk, still conscious. Yami takes over Yugi's body and walks Yugi home, still knowing he's going through a lot of pain.

Yami got Yugi into bed and switched their souls back. Yugi, still breathing heavily, tries to say thank you, but Yami stops him with a shush, knowing of the pain he's going through. Yugi starts to moan from the pain, saying that it hurts everywhere.

"I know Yugi," Yami says to Yugi. "I'll help you go get pain medicine."

"But I don't want to get up!" Yugi cries out. Tears begin to leak from his eyes. Yami sees this, reaches out, and hugs Yugi. He then stands Yugi up and helps him go to the kitchen to get so pain medicine. Yugi takes it, but starts to shake uncontrollably. Yami grabs him and takes him back to bed, trying to be gentle. Yami tucks Yugi in and sits on the edge. He watches Yugi closely, very closely.

Yugi's heart starts to race, and panic shoots through him again. Yugi begins to have harder time breathing than before. He doesn't know what to do. Yami comes closer and notices what's wrong. Yami tries to comfort Yugi and calm him down, but it doesn't help a lot. Yugi then fades into sleep and starts to breathe more evenly.

Yami relaxes as Yugi sleeps. He knew something was different about this imbalance, and he knew Yugi thought the same thing.

Yami still remembered the time he used the Oricalcose. The Oricalcose was an evil stone that brought out the anger and evil in people. There was also a card in the game of Duel Monsters for the Oricalcose stone. When on the field, who ever lost the duel would have their soul taken to help raise the Great Labiethin. Yami once had this card and used it out of greed. He then lost the duel but Yugi pushed him so that Yugi's soul would be taken. Yami promised to get him back. Later on Yami came across a girl and her grandfather who helped him to find Yugi's soul and apologize. Yugi only showed anger and challenged Yami to a duel. If Yugi were to win, Yami's soul would be locked away forever, just like Yugi's. Yugi even used the Seal of Oricalcose ( the real name for the Oricalcose card) in the duel. Luckily, Yami became victorious and Yugi told him that, by winning, he concord the darkness in his heart. Yami then went on to defeat the leader of the Oricalcose in a duel and get Yugi back.

Yami looks at Yugi. Yugi wasn't breathing so well now. Yugi starts tossing around in bed, and Yami panics.

Yugi watched yin become over powered by yang. "_What's going on!" _he thought to himself. Yang was now a lot stronger than yin. _"I was right!"_ Yugi thought again. _"This isn't normal!" _

Yugi wakes up with a scream, gripping the blanket around him.

"Yugi? Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asks, but before Yugi could answer, the ground shook underneath them. Yugi falls out of bed and stands up, leaning on his bed for support. Yami quickly helps him gain balance on his legs. They both look out the window to see a bright light coming from a new Kaiba Corp. building in the middle of Domino city. Yugi and Yami look at each other, wondering what could be going on.

Yugi starts to walk down stairs to go check it out.

"Yugi, you can't!" Yami says as he tries to stop him gently. "You are in no condition to go-" but Yami gets cut off by a honking car in front of the game shop. Yugi walks to the window, trailed by Yami, to see what's going on outside. They see Dukes car outside and leave to go meet them. There they decide to go to the building and check it out.

"I hope no one's hurt!" Tea says as Duke starts the car. Yugi looks at her, worried as well.

They finally arrive at the Kaiba Corp. building to see it was still in one piece. Joey breaks a window and unlocks a door from the inside. They enter the building, but nothing looked very different.

This wasn't Yugi's first time in the building, but he felt chilled the moment he walked in. He looked at his friends to see they were fine, but something about the building was freaking Yugi out!

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake again. This causes Yugi to collapse to his knees. Everyone else had no problem, but Yugi was a different story. He starts to breath heavily again, but stands himself up. He knows he has the strength to walk on, but Yami's still worried.

As they continue on, Joey and Tristan spot a bright light coming from under a door. They open the door to find a man sitting in a chair with a giant stone behind him.

The man has long orange hair in a braid going down to his feet. His face is long, and he has sapphire-blue eyes. His bangs curl on his face, and freckles cover his checks.

"It's nice to see you all, especially you, Yugi." the man says.

"How do you know my name?" Yugi asks, nerves to know the answer.

"My name is Allblic, and I know a lot about you!" the man says back.

"What do you mean you know a lot about him?" Joey asks.

"I said what I mean," Allblic replies, smiling. "I know about his family, his millennium puzzle, and his powers. Oh, yes! His powers are what have brought me here!"

Yugi shakes his head.

"_This is just a bad dream," _Yugi thinks to himself. _"I just need to wake up!" _

"Why do you want Yugi's puzzle?" Tristan shouts, but Allblic just smiles and laughs.

"I don't want his millennium puzzle! That could be thrown to Neptune for all I care!" Allbic shouts back.

Allblic stands up and walks to his right, away from his chair. He presses a button on the wall and says,

"And I know how to get what I really want!"

The stone that was behind the door starts to split, shouting a beam of light at Yugi. The beam doesn't hurt, but Yugi knows it's doing something. Yugi is flung to his left and hits the wall. He looks over to where he was originally standing and sees that Yami was flung to the wall on the right! The beam made them separate!

Yugi sees the room start to spin. His cloth starts to split in color, making his right side black and left side white. His powers start to go nuts and he panics. Everything in the room raises and gets flung around, threatening to hit Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, and Yami. Yugi watches as they dodge the objects and head for him, to make sure he's ok.

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba rush in the room. They look over at Yugi and see something weird is going on with him. As they rush to Yugi, Yugi can feel his right eye turn black and left eye turn white.

Yugi is very confused at what's going on till he sees Allblic laughing behind him.

Yugi stands up to leave, but then his powers shout a beam through the roof, making it explode! Yugi then runs out of the room, his friends chancing him.

Yugi runs out of the building and darts through alley ways. His friends call his name but he can't hear them. Yugi just wants to calm down. When he thinks he's far enough he finds a dead end ally way and hinds behind a massive green garbage can. He sits and tries to get himself to stop shaking.

Yugi becomes calm enough to bring his cloths back to normal, but he can't stop shaking.

"Yugi! Yugi? Are you ok?" Yugi hears Yami call.

"Yuge, say something if you can hear us?" Joey shouts.

Yugi wants to say he's ok but can't seem to move or get the words out. Yami's shadow shows on the wall to his left, and he feels relieved. Yami turns to see him and quickly comes to check on Yugi, with Seto and the others behind him. They try to ask him questions but Yugi just fades into unconsciousness.

Yugi wakes up to find himself in his room. Yami sits in a chair next to his bed, watching him. Yugi sits up. Yami feels Yugi's forehead and says,

"You have a fever. You should lie down."

Joey and Seto then walk in with wet towels.

"Yugi, what happened back there? You wrecked my whole building!" Seto exclaimed.

Yugi looks at him, unable to find the words to describe the horrible nightmare he just lived through. Yami stands up and looks at Seto.

"Kaiba! You don't need to yell at the boy! Yugi didn't mean for that to happen! It's all Allblic's fault!" Yami yells back.

Kaiba just looks and him and smirks.

"Ok," Kaiba says. "I won't blame him, but I do want an explanation. I at least deserve that much!" Kaiba places the wet rag on Yugi's bed stand. "So," Kaiba continues, "Where's my answer?"

Yugi thinks some more. He feels tension coming from Kaiba, and this begins to make Yugi nerves.

"S-something m-made my powers go out of c-control." Yugi struggles to say.

"What powers?" Joey asks. "The millennium puzzle you mean?"

"N-no," Yugi continues. He looks up at Yami and says, "Powers I've h-had for a long time. I d-don't use them very m-much anymore. I haven't u-used them, really, f-for four years. Well, at l-least till now, y-you could say." Yugi finishes.

The room then starts to spin and he starts to fall off the bed. Yami rushes to catch him and lays him down.

"Yugi, you need sleep," Yami says. "You don't look so well. Please rest," Yami then looks at Kaiba and says, "If you have any more questions ask me or Tea. We know a lot about what's going on with Yugi. That goes for you too, Joey. Yugi needs rest."

"Why didn't tell us?" Joey asks. "Why do only you and Tea know?"

"Yugi once had friends he trusted, and he told them everything. They stopped talking to him and claimed he was a monster." Yami explains. "Tea learned the harder way, like you all are, but didn't turn her back on Yugi. Tea stopped hanging' out with the people who walked out on Yugi because she knew he wasn't a monster," Yami finishes explaining and sits back down. "Thank you both for the towels. I'll be down in a moment to explain this to the others."

As Kaiba and Joey leave the room, Yugi looks up at Yami.

"Yami, I don't think we have seen the last of Allblic." Yugi says to Yami.

"Neither do I," Yami says back. "In fact, I'm almost sure of it!"

Yami walks down the stairs to find Tristan, Joey, Tea, Yugi's grandpa, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Duke in the living room. He enters and everyone looks up from the TV that showed the news of the horrible incident. Yami walks over and turns off the TV and faces everyone.

"Ok," Yami says, skimming his eyes over the room.

"Who wants an explanation, or did Tea already do that?"

"No, Yami," Tea says back. "I was waiting for you. You know... you may know more than me." Yami nods at this and moves to the empty seat beside her. Yami can feel her nerves and the confusion around the room. Yugi's grandpa didn't seem so confused like they others, and Yami was grateful.

"What happened today was hard on Yugi," Yami explains. "He never wanted this to happen. When he was two years old, he showed the signs of the power of opposites. His family called this yin and yang because his cloths split in color. His right became black and his left turned white. Yugi is called the Yin-Yang Magician. Well, growing up he realized his powers had other forms. His cloths could change all white, turning him into the yang magician, and he could make things appear and disappear. He also could make his cloths change into black, turning him the yin magician. With this he could make things catch fire and/or explode. Yang is about strategies and yin is about power." Yami looks at Tea.

"Yugi hasn't used his powers since he was nine," Tea says. "When Yugi was in second grade, he told our friends and they turned on him. They yelled at him, calling a monster." Tea sighs.

"So what's going on now?" Duke asks. "Do we have a plan? Allblic doesn't look like the kind to give up so easily! I mean...he didn't even actually lose!"

"I'm not sure, but Rebecca and her grandfather are coming here. They are coming to check out what happened. Although I didn't tell them anything on the phone, they believe Yugi is somehow involved." Yugi's grandfather informs them.

"Yami!" Yugi screams from upstairs. Yugi panics as a rock falls to the floor. The rock had just shattered the window.

Yami runs through the door to see glass everywhere. Yami runs to Yugi while Joey, who followed Yami, picks up the rock.

"Hey there's a note attached to the rock!" Joey exclaims. Duke runs in the room and shows it to Duke.

" 'I'll give you a week to run.' -Allblic' !" says Duke, reading the note.

"So what do we do?" asks Tristan, who came in the room with Tea and Yugi's grandpa just in time to hear what's on the note.

"I don't know," Yami says as he sits next to Yugi. "Wait till Rebecca and Dr. Hopkins comes tomorrow and head out?" Yami looks over at Yugi. "What do you think Yugi?"

"Th-that sounds g-good to me!" Yugi says.

Yugi and Yami stay in the room as the others leave. Yugi looks at Yami, not wanting to tell him how scared he is. Yugi knows Yami's already worried enough. Yugi feels Yami squiz his hand, and Yami looks at him.

"It's ok to be scared," Yami says to Yugi. "We have been through tuff things before. I'll help you Yugi. Everything's going to be fine, ok bro?"

Yugi looks up at him and smiles, letting a tear leak from his eyes.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi says.

"Ok. Now go to bed, K?"

Yugi nods and watches Yami leave the room. He lies down and looks at the ceiling. _"I'm putting all my friends in danger again!" _Yugi thinks to himself. All the times his friends tagged along he was nerves. This time was no different. Well, except this time someone is after Yugi instead of Yami.

Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Duke walk up stairs with blankets to make pallets.

Kaiba left at around 10 o'clock with Mokuba. He didn't want to get involved.

Duke and Tristan start the pallets while Yami and Joey shut the door and check on Yugi.

"Yep," Joey says. "Yuge's out like a light."

Yami and Joey help with the pallets, and everyone sits down.

"Yami," Joey says. "Do you want to have a friendly duel? You know... to take our minds off of things?"

"It's worth a try." Yami says. He pulls out a deck from the gold puzzle box that once held the pieces to the millennium puzzle.

Yugi wakes up to find Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Duke asleep on pallets. He tries to stand up but has to grab on to his bed-stand for support. His clock reads 10 o'clock, and he's surprised everyone's still asleep.

"Yugi!" Yugi hears from down stairs. Rebecca and her grandfather are here.

Yugi slowly walks down stairs, careful not to fall. Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Duke where still upstairs, sleeping.

"Yugi!" Rebecca shouts. She runs up to him and hugs him, or more like squeezes him!

"Owwwwwwwww!" Yugi yelps. Rebecca doesn't let go or soften up. Yugi was already very sore, but this just made it worse!

"Yugi, I missed you soooooo much!" Rebecca says.

"Rebecca," Yugi says. "Please let go. You're hurting me!"

"Rebecca!" Professor Hopkins (Rebecca's grandfather) says. "Let go of the poor boy! He's been through enough!"

Rebecca lets go of Yugi, and he falls to the floor. He lies there, trying to catch his breath.

Yami and the others walk down the steps to see Yugi on the ground.

"Yugi?" Yami says, confused.

"I was just squeezed by Rebecca," Yugi says to Yami. "Nothing new."

Yami helps Yugi up and lets Yugi lean on him for support.

"Wait!" Rebecca says looking from Yami to Yugi. "I thought you were going to wait till Yugi was 18 to separate!"

"We were and are," Yugi says. "It all depends on if this can be redone. You see, this all happened out of nowhere-" Yugi gets cut off by Professor Hopkins.

"Rebecca! Stop asking Yugi so many questions! Can't you see he can barely stand?" Professor Hopkins says.

"Sorry Grandpa," Rebecca says. "Sorry Yugi. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Yugi says with a smile. "I'm in one piece, aren't I?"

"Well, that's good. How long will that last? I mean, does anyone remember last night?" Duke says, frantically. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"Yugi's grandfather and I have already figured that out," Professor Hopkins says. "We think you should all fly to California. There you can use my RV to keep on the move."

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Tristan says. "What do you think Yugi?"

"It's sounds really good." Yugi says. He takes a long breath and looks up at Yami.

"Tea, Yami, Joey? What do you think?" Duke asks. Tea, Yami, and Joey just nod and smile.

"Ok, then it's settled! You leave in two hours!" Professor Hopkins says. "Oh and don't worry! We already called your parents!"

"Two hours?" Tea says. "Wow! Talk about 'short notice'!"

Duke, Joey, Tea, and Tristan all go home to pack. Yugi and Yami stay home with Yugi's grandfather, Professor Hopkins, and Rebecca and pack.

"Ok," Yugi says. "How are we going to do this?" They look at the two duffle bags on the bed.

"Well, we should change from these pjs first." Yami says, turning to give Yugi privacy. "Although, I don't remember even putting these on."

Yugi takes off his shirt, and Yami's disappears. Yugi looks at Yami.

"Wow...This just turned easier!" Yugi says with a laugh.

They change from their pjs into something more suitable, and they begin packing only one duffle bag.

An hour and a half went by, and everyone was back and stuffing things in the back of Duke's car.

"We'll go with you and bring your car back here when you leave." Professor Hopkins says.

"Thanks, Professor." Duke says back.

Yami, Yugi, and Joey sit in the back while Tea goes in the other car with Rebecca, Yugi's grandfather, and the Professor. Tristan jumps up front with Duke, and they all start off to the airport.


	2. Bakura Needs To Shut Up!

Annime: Go by Annime…Yugi!

Yugi: What? The story just started, sorry it interrupted you!

Annime: Yeah, my real name on is AnimeAdict202…But I wasn't able to say-

Yami: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything owned by someone else!

Annime: YAMI!

Yami: XD

(_My thoughts_)

(Yugi to Yami) ((Yami to Yugi))

[Ryou to Bakura] [[Bakura to Ryou]]

**Chapter 2**

Yami looked down at Yugi, sleeping soundly beside him as the clouds pasted by them. The plane was quiet, since night had sprung upon everyone. Yami was surprised by the fact that Rebecca was able to talk her grandfather into letting her go along with everyone. Now everyone was asleep…besides Yami.

Yami was very scared of what may happen to Yugi. Yami wasn't use to the fact that Yugi was the target. He always protected Yugi, though, even if Yami was who they were truly, TRULY after.

Yugi snuggled against Yami. Yami smiled and let Yugi's head rest on his shoulder. Yami didn't know what to do about their dilemma.

All of a sudden, shadow magic went around Ryou. Yami left Yugi's side and quickly raised his head to see what was going on. All of a sudden, Bakura, the thief king, had his own body.

Everyone knew Bakura came back with them after the duel between Yami and Yugi was over, and Bakura had calmed down a lot. But, sadly, Yami and Bakura would still get into arguments through their hosts bodies.

Bakura looked around. He didn't know what to think about being on a plane…and having his OWN BODY! Yami stood up; making sure Bakura knew he was there.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked, very loudly.

"Shhhhhhh! Do want to wake everyone up? Yami whispered back. Bakura looked around, confused. Then he relieved that everyone around him was asleep.

"What's going on?" Bakura repeated, whispering.

"We are on a plane to California. Something happened-"

"I know that much!" Bakura whispered back, interrupting Yami.

(_HA! Payback Yami!...Oh and by the way, I'm making it to where the gang lives in New York and yeah…I'm don't know how long a plane ride is for New York to Cali' but it's probably shorter then what I'm making it!_)

"Why do I have my own body?" Bakura continues.

"What makes you think I know? I just saw shadow magic and, 'PUFF', here you are!" Yami answered back, pi**ed off.

"Yami?" Yugi moaned. "Who are you talking to?" Yugi stood up and saw Bakura. He looked at Ryou, then Bakura. "Wow!" Yugi said lightly, making sure not to wake anyone.

"Go back to sleep, Aibou," Yami said. "I'll make sure Bakura doesn't cause trouble."

"Ok, but don't fight with each other, ok? I have a blaring headache!" Yugi said, and he turned around, sat back down, and went to sleep.

"He doesn't look too good," Bakura said. "Do you think he's feeling any better?"

Yami shook his his and said, "I'm not sure, but I'm keeping an eye on him. Now, let's go find him a warm damp towel, and let's find you a free seat."

Yami sat back down beside his Aibou and gently placed the heated towel on his forehead. He smiled as Yugi's head once again rested on his shoulder. Yami closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Yami!" Yugi shook Yami, trying to wake Yami up. Yami opened his eyes to see Yugi, knees sitting on his lap. "We're here! Come on!" Yugi said, a bit of a laugh in his voice. Yami smiled as his Aibou. Yami got up and followed Yugi out of the airplane.

Yugi and Ryou found a way to get money into the airport cash register. They didn't want to think that they kind of stole a ticket, because of Bakura, so they decided to do the honorable thing and pay for it. The only problem was, they didn't want to get themselves in trouble so they snuck the money into the cash register. Yugi and the gang ran off, so not to be caught.

Yugi sighed in relief. "Ok. Now where do we go?"

Rebecca coughed, turning everyone's attention towards her.

"We go to where we planned to go!" Rebecca said, grabbing Yugi's hand and dragging him, playfully, towards a bus station. "The bus should be here in five minutes, so you guys shouldn't have to wait to long.

Yugi couldn't really follow what she was saying. He had had the same nightmare on the plane that usually didn't let him feel well when he wakes up. Yugi just followed everyone else, pretending to know what he was doing.

Yugi sat down on a bench while everyone else talked. Tristan and Joey were throwing a baseball at each other, getting into another one of their stupid fights. Then, unfortunately for Yugi, the ball came in his direction. '_Thunk!_' The baseball meets with Yugi's head.

"Ouch!" Yugi cries, holding his throbbing head. Yami rushes to Yugi and tries to take a look but Yugi wouldn't let go. Yugi's head throbbed more than before. Yugi couldn't hear anything besides the sound of something like a heartbeat. (_Yeah, it's like when your ear or something hurts and you hear, _"boom, boom, boom," _or something like that_)

"Sorry, Yuge!" Joey said, rushing towards Yugi with Tristan and the rest of the gang behind him. Bakura just stood where he was, arms crossed, shaking his head.

"You have one wimp of a light Yami." Bakura said.

All of a sudden, something in Yugi snapped after he finally the words Bakura said. Yugi picked up the baseball and chucked it at Bakura.

"NOW, HOW DO _YOU_ LIKE IT!" Yugi screamed at him. The ball had meet with Bakura's forehead. Bakura rubbed his forehead and looked pretty pi**ed, but didn't go near Yugi.

"Touché!" Bakura said through his teeth. "I must say. He's not a wimp, but he has guts!" As he said this, the bus pulled up. Bakura got on first followed by everyone else.

((Yugi?)) Yami asked as Yugi sat next to him on the bus. ((What was that about?))

(Yami,) Yugi said, not looking at anything besides the back of the seat in front of him. (Bakura learned a lesion today.)

((And what's that?)) Yami asked, a little worried about his Aibou.

(Don't pi** me off when I have an extremely bad headache.)

((You mean you get like that a lot when you have a headache?))

(No, it's actually really rare. But if I do, watch out, Yami.)


	3. Arizona, here we come!

Annime: Hi! Just to make sure it's clear, I'm AnimeAdict202!

Kristine: Yeah, and if you lay a finger on her, you will have to answer to me!

Yugi: Yay! You finally have a yami of your own!

Yami: Wow! She looks a lot like you.

Annime: ^_^ I know!

Bakura: Annime doesn't own anything belonging to someone else. Including Yugioh!

* * *

Chapter 3

They finally arrived at Rebecca's grandfather's house. They loaded everything into the RV, but Tristan wasn't so sure.

"Hey guys?" Tristan said. Everyone looked at him. "Don't you think that's a small RV when it comes to how many people are going along?"

"I already thought about that," Rebecca said. "There's another RV ready to hit the road with this one. We will just split the people and have more beds left over!"

So everyone went in the house and tried to divide everyone and make everyone happy. It was clear Yami would not be separated from Yugi, and everyone knew this. So they put Yami and Yugi in the first RV. Tristan, Duke, Bakura, and Ryou said they would go in RV #2. Tea and Joey decided to be in RV #1, and Rebecca agreed as well. There were six built in bunk beds and one king sized bed in each RV. (_Have you ever seen the inside of a RV and see the driver's seat, the kitchen, a hallway, and a little room? Well the hallway is where the bunks are_) so, there was plenty of room.

"So," Tea said, as everyone enters the RV. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"Well I think we should worry about where Yugi is sleeping first." Rebecca said.

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "So, Yuge. Where do you want to sleep?"

"As long as it's not a top bunk, I'll be fine anywhere." Yugi said, messaging his temples.

"Why's that? Afraid of hights?" Rebecca asked, teasing.

"No, if I have a nightmare, I'll fall off the bunk, and that won't be a fun experience." Yugi said.

"Ok, what about you, Yami?" Rebecca asked.

"As long as I'm close to Yugi, I'm fine." Yami replied.

"Well I guess that means Yami and Yugi get the king sized bed!" Tea said.

"Is that ok, Yugi?" Joey asked. "You don't feel weird about that, do you?"

"Dude?" Yugi laughs. "You know how long Yami and I have shared a body?" Yugi just smiled and shook his head. Yami looked and Yugi and smiled too. He couldn't help but smile around the boy. His heart fluttered.

Yugi and Yami both unpacked their stuff in their room and helped everyone else unpack the food and drinks. Soon everything was ready, and it was time to start rolling.

"Yugi, you feeling better?" Yami asked. He had noticed the slight strain in the younger's eyes.

"Yea, the Advil (_WHICH I DON'T OWN!_) is helping some, but I'm still sore. Sadly, my headache is slowly coming back thought." Yugi said back.

Yami nodded and said, "If you need anything, tell me. I'll help you in any way I can." Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Ok guys! Time to hit the road!" Joey shouted, and started to drive the RV out of the drive way. Yugi sat down next to Yami on the coach, noticeably tense. Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and Yugi relaxed, but only a small amount. The RV sped through the dusty road and the other RV followed it. They were going to go find the highway to Seattle, Washington. They had agreed on this to be their first city to stop at and replenish. They would have to stop and make camp along the way though, because they can't drive all night.

* * *

Rebecca went around the camp they had set up that night talking everyone into going to Arizona instead of going to Seattle, Washington. She had only one more person to ask, and that was Yugi.

Yugi sat in a lawn chair rubbing his temples. It wasn't time for him to take more pain medicine and his head ache was back. Great…

"Hey, Yugi?" Rebecca asked poking him in the shoulder.

"Yes, Rebecca?" Yugi asked, pain visible in his voice.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere else instead of Washington?"

"Rebecca," Yugi said, "I don't care where we go really. I just want some freaking pain medicine!" Yugi finished with a yell. Rebecca backed up a bit, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Sorry, Rebecca," Yugi said laughing nervously. "It wasn't towards you."

"I know," Rebecca laughed. "It just surprised me."

"So where are we going now?" Yugi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Phoenix, Arizona," Rebecca said, then skipped off towards the first of the RVs.

"Yugi agrees with going to Arizona!" Rebecca told the rest of the gang cheerfully.

"Are you sure he is ok with it?" Yami asked. He didn't want to go somewhere Yugi didn't want to go.

"He said, 'I don't care where we go really. I just want some freaking pain medicine.' So yes, I'm sure," Rebecca said with a weak smile. "He isn't getting any better is he?"

"Oh, I wish he was!" Yami said, going to the cabinet to get the pain medicine out. "I might as well take this out ot him, I mean, he can have it now."

Yami walked outside towards Yugi. "Do you need some medicine Yugi?"

"Yes please!" Yugi moaned/whined. Yami chuckled at how Yugi said his statement. Yugi pouted. "It's not funny, Yami."

"Sorry, Aibou," Yami said as he handed the pain medicine tablets to Yugi. "Are you feeling any better than before?"

"I think so," Yugi put the pills in his mouth and swallowed, "But its not enough for me to be sure…if that makes since."

Yami chuckled again and watched as Yugi yawned. "Are you sleepy, Aibou?"

Yugi nodded.

"Do you want me to take you to bed?"

Yugi nodded again, and Yami picked him up bridal style. Yami walked into the first RV and nodded to everyone in greeting as he took Yugi to their shared room. Yami placed Yugi on the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Sweat dreams, Aibou," Yami whispered as Yugi fell into a peaceful and soundless sleep.

Yami walked out into the room where everyone was talking and laughing together. He soon joined in the fun, comforted that Yugi was sleeping happily.

* * *

Annime: Did ya like it?

Yugi: Please review!


	4. Very Bad Lying and ?

Annime: Hello!

Kristy: She doesn't own Yugioh or anything else belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 4**_

Yugi woke up and turned to his right. Yami laid there, sound asleep. Yugi blushed. 'Bad thoughts!' Yugi thought to himself and shook his head. "Ah!" Yugi hissed as his head stared to ache. He got up and grabbed some pain medicine off his dresser. He took the two pills and sighed. He needed to hide how much pain he was going through now because he couldn't stand how much pain and worry there was in Yami's eyes. When had he started thinking these things about Yami? Yugi shook his head again and began getting ready for the day. Today they were going to be traveling to Arizona, but all he could think of was Yami smiling. 'Darn it Yugi!' Yugi slapped his hand onto his forehead. He walked outside and went out for a walk to clear his head.

Yami and the gang walked outside trying to find Yugi.

"Where could the little guy be?" Joey asked, spinning around to try and catch a glimpse of the tri-colored haired teen.

"I don't know," Tea said.

Yami panicked. His heart raced with fear. He couldn't find his Aibou anywhere. 'Wait my Aibou?' Yami shook the thoughts away. When had he started thinking that? Yami saw a figure coming towards them. Recognizing it was Yugi, Yami raced towards him and hugged him close. He took in Yugi's scent then noticed how he was acting again. 'What's wrong with me?' Yugi blushed as Yami pressed him close.

"I-I'm sorry I-I worried you," Yugi said as Yami let go of him. Yugi hid the blush by looking down and kicking the dust with his feet.

"Don't worry about it Yuge!" Joey said. "Now everyone aboard the train!" Everyone went into their assigned RV, and they hit the road.

"Yugi, how are you feeling?" Yami asked.

Yugi disliked lying with a huge passion, but he didn't want to hurt Yami with worry, so he did something that he was very, very, very much against. Lied. "Yea, I'm a lot better," Yugi said with a faked smile.

Do you wanna know the truth? It really felt like he was getting worse. And Yugi hoped Yami wouldn't see past his lie.

"That's great, Aibou!" Yami put on a full-fledged smile. He was very happy to hear that his Aibou was better.

If only he knew. Yugi was getting worse every day. The nightmares wouldn't let him sleep that long through the night, so the lack of sleep and effect of the nightmares he had built up to one painful experience. Yugi knew this would worry Yami, but he hoped he wouldn't regret not telling him. The lying though, he already regretted it. Lying to Yami pained him to where he didn't know which one pained him more, Yami's worry or lying to him. Sadly, it was too late to turn back now.

He cleared his head of those thoughts and his mind wandered to how long he had left until Allblic went after him. Yugi gulped at this and nervously looked out the window. 'Ok,' Yugi thought, 'he first showed up on Friday, so today is…' Yugi's head pounded as he thought long and hard for his answer.

"Yami?" Yugi asked. He tried to hide the pain from his face as Yami looked at him.

"Yes, Aibou?"

"What's today?"

"Monday, why?"

"Just wondering." Yugi sat there and counted in his head how many days he had left. 'Ok, one, two, three, four. Four not counting today or Saturday.' Yugi sighed. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Are you ok, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm get going to go take a nap." Yugi walked into his room and lied down. Well, until Yami walked into the room.

"I thought you said you were feeling better," Yami said, "but all I since from you is pain and discomfort."

Yugi hid his head in his pillow.

"Yugi," Yami continued, "please talk to me. I'm here for you. I always will be."

"I feel worse than yesterday." Yugi mumbled into the pillow

"Why did you tell me otherwise?" Yami was confused. Had Yugi, lied to him?

Yugi started to cry from the pain and guilt.

You know, he didn't just not like lying; he was bad at it and couldn't pull it off that long. (_XP_)

"Yugi?" Yami sat down on the bed and pulled Yugi onto his lap. He pulled him close and held him tight.

"I'm sorry, Yami," Yugi said as he buried his head into Yami's chest.

"It's ok, Yugi," Yami said with a laugh. "Honestly though, you really suck at lying."

Yugi looked up at Yami and pouted. Yami laughed again and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Wait…..WHAT?

Yugi and Yami blushed as they looked each other in the eyes. 'Am, I falling for him?' Yugi asked as Yami came closer. 'I hope it's alright. God loves everyone, so he'll still love me no matter what.' Yami and Yugi's lips touched in a short kiss. Then they finally realized what happened.

"Oh! Sorry, Aibou!" Yami placed Yugi back on the bed and left the room in a quick hast.

"Wow," Yugi said. 'But, just as I said before, God will love me no matter what.' Yugi smiled at the thought and went back out into the room with Joey and Tea to find Yami not there. 'He must be in the bathroom.' Yugi sighed.

Yami paced in the small room as he kicked himself for what he did. 'I can't believe I did that!' Yami cursed to himself and hurried his pacing. 'What if he doesn't like me like that? I mean, he didn't fight the kiss, but he told me about his religion when I was converted. Didn't he say something about boys dating boys and girls dating girls?' Yami hit himself upside the head. 'Great! I must have ruined EVERYTHING! Wait, he also said God loves everyone no matter what. Maybe I didn't mess up.' Yami stopped pacing and opened the door to see Yugi standing there. Yugi looked up at him and smiled.

"H-hi, Y-yami," Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," Yami replied, but Yugi shock his head.

"No, Yami." Yugi smile widened. "Don't be." Yugi put his arms around Yami and hugged him. Yami was surprised by this, but hugged him back. Yugi buried his head in Yami's chest and Yami smiled as his hold on Yugi tightened.

Annime: Well, for the first time writing yaoi, how did I do?

Kristy: It seems common, but for your first that's probably what they kinda excpect.

Yugi: Please review!


	5. Telling Everyone

Annime: Hi!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything else belonging to somebody else.

((Yami to Yugi)) (Yugi to Yami)

[Ryou to Bakura] [[Bakura to Ryou]]

_**Chapter 5**_

Yugi and Yami lay in their bed to go to sleep for the night after a day full of talking and laughing. Yugi still didn't feel well, but whenever he was close to Yami, Yami's warmth helped his headaches. Yugi snuggled close to Yami, and Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead and Yugi relaxed into a deep sleep. Yami combed his fingers through Yugi's hair watching the boy sleep. Yami soon closed his eyes and sleep took over him.

"Ahh!" Yugi woke up from another nightmare and was shaking in Yami's arms. Yami woke up at once to the scream, and tried to calm the poor boy down.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked. Yugi just cried into Yami's chest. Yami thought through the explanations to why Yugi would be acting like this, until he remembered Yugi had been having really bad nightmares. "Shh, it's ok. Calm down, everything will be all right."

Yugi soon stopped crying and looked up at Yami. Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and then they were both locked. The only thing Yami could do (or only thing Yami did and wanted to do) was kiss Yugi on the lips. All of Yugi's pain went away in a flash as they both melted into a passionate kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and Yami pushed on the back of Yugi's neck, making the kiss even deeper. Yami quickly pushed his tongue into Yugi's mouth, catching Yugi by surprise. Yugi started to moan, making Yami go crazy. When they finally pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes, and Yami kissed Yugi again. Yami was trying to stay under control, but his efforts were in vain. Yami kept on kissing Yugi senseless until he was too tired to go on. Yugi kissed Yami on the check and they both chuckled as they listened to each other catch their breath.

"You know, you really made me feel a lot better," Yugi whispered. Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead and tightened his hold on Yugi.

"I'm glad for that," Yami whispered back as he watched Yugi fall back to sleep. Yami smiled as he listened to Yugi's breathing. Yami knew he loved the boy; he just hoped that Yugi really returned his feelings.

At some point, Yami had fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was waking up to the moving RV and the sun in his eyes. Yami looked around to see Yugi wasn't in the room. Yami got up and started to make his way to the kitchen, but was stopped when he saw that Yugi was coming his way.

"I made you breakfast," Yugi said with a smile, holding up a plate with pancakes and syrup. Yami smiled back taking the plate.

"Why, thank you Aibou; how are you feeling?" Yami asked. Yugi giggled and gave Yami a quick kiss on the lips.

"You made me feel a lot better, thank you," Yugi whispered into Yami's ear. Yami grew weak and had to place the plate onto one of the bottom bunks in the hallway they were standing in. Yugi had the curtain closed so they had privacy. Yami pulled Yugi close to him then up against the wall. He looked into Yugi's eyes and saw only love. Yami grew weaker and kissed Yugi slowly. Yugi's knees were growing weaker and weaker with every second. Yugi kissed Yami back hungrily and wrapped his arms around Yami neck. Yami moved to Yugi's neck and started to kiss and suck on it. Yugi started to moan, but Yami silenced him with a kiss on the lips and pulled him into their room so they wouldn't be heard.

Once in the room, Yami went back to Yugi's neck. He loved to hear Yugi's moans as he made e a nice black hickey. Yami went back to Yugi's mouth and started to make out with him again. They were disappointed when they heard a knock on the door. Yugi quickly put on his dog collar to hide his hickey before Yami opened the door.

"Ok, love birds, come on," Tea playfully teased, standing in the doorway.

"W-what are you talking about?" Yami asked, trying to figure out how she knew.

"I'm a girl. I know when something is going on, or is going to be going on, between two people," Tea said, crossing her arms. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone else knows and I won't tell until you do." Tea winked at the two boys and laughed at their surprised expressions. "Now come on before they start asking questions!" Tea whispered. Tea handed Yami his breakfast and the two boys followed her into the 'living room'. They sat by each other and fought the urge to hold hand and lean against each other. Yugi couldn't fight it much longer, so he just acted like he was tired and using Yami as a pillow. Yami mentally smiled at Yugi's actions.

((You know I love you, don't you Aibou?))

(Yes, and I love you too.)

Yami's heart skipped a beat at hearing this. It took a lot of strength to keep him from pulling Yugi into a swift kiss right there, but he somehow managed to keep himself under control. He couldn't help that Yugi made him go crazy!

((When are we going to tell them we are together?))

(How about we plan on how we tell them tonight?)

((I like that; then we won't have to hide it.))

(You know, I love you.)

((I know you told me. I love you too.))

(I know, and I know I told you; it might sound cheesy, but I love telling you.)

Yami chuckled and Joey looked at him curiously.

"Dude, Yams, what's so funny?" Joey asked.

"Oh, just something; you had to be there," Yami answered back and smiled as Yugi laughed through the mind link.

It was a lot of work, but Yami and Yugi both lasted until dinner without showing each other affection. They were a little nervous about telling the guys, but Tea had assured them that they wouldn't think anything different of them.

As they all sat and talked by the bonfire, Yugi and Yami made eye contact and told each other through the link that it was time.

"Guys," Yugi said as he and Yami stood up. "We wanted to tell you something,"

Everyone was looking at them, giving them their attention. Even Bakura was being respectful.

"Umm, well…" Yugi tried to continue, but trailed off because of his nerves.

"Yugi and I really like each other; I mean REALLY like each other," Yami finished for him, pulling Yugi close to him.

They whole group looked at them with their jaws dropped, except for Tea. Then they all started to smile.

"Who isn't very surprised, raise your hands!" Tristan said, and everyone raised their hands. Yugi laughed as he hugged Yami and Yami chuckled as well.

Everyone continued to talk and laugh and all Yami and Yugi could do was be happy nobody judged them.


	6. Say You're Sorry!

Annime: Hey!

Yami: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 6**_

Yugi looked out the window as they passed fields and meadows. They were very close to Arizona. They had only two days until Allblic was supposed to try and find them. Yugi was nervous. He shook his head with anger. He was ALWAYS nervous; it was about time he grew some backbone! Yugi just shrugged at the idea and laughed to himself. That was just how he was.

Yami watched Yugi from the other side of the kitchen. He knew something was on his love's mind, but he would wait until Yugi was ready to tell him.

"We just crossed the border to Arizona! We should be there in about three hours!" Rebecca announced as she got up and high-fived Joey in excitement. Yugi just smiled and stood up. He walked to the room he shared with Yami. Yami soon followed, concerned about Yugi's silence. He walked in to see Yugi lying on the bed facing the wall.

"Are you ok, Aibou?" Yami asked. Yugi looked from the wall, to him, then back to the wall; he shook his head. Yami sat at the foot of the bed. He started to play with Yugi's foot to bring his spirits up. Yugi just jerked his foot to get Yami off of him. Yami sighed and crawled up the bed so he was lying beside Yugi. T broke his heart to see Yugi like this. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi as Yugi just stared at the wall. "Come on, Aibou," Yami whispered. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"I-I'm pulling everyone into danger again. This Allblic guy; who knows what he might do." Yugi stiffened as Yami tried to turn Yugi around to face him. What Yugi forgot, like he always did, was that Yami was stronger. Yami was soon facing Yugi as they lay close together.

"It's ok, you don't have to be worried," Yami whispered kissing Yugi's forehead. Then, shocking Yami, Yugi got off the bed and turned to Yami. Yugi's face was full of anger and sorrow as he yelled,

"No it's not; it's not ok!" Yugi took a breath and soon continued. "I don't want you guys to get hurt because somebody wants ME! You should have all left me to deal with this by myself! I don't deserve your guy's help!"

Yami stood up and was trying to calm down Yugi, but Yugi just shook his hands away and ran to the bathroom. Yami's heart was torn at the pain he had seen in Yugi's eyes. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Yugi, please let me in," Yami asked.

"No!" Yugi shouted through the door. Yami tried once more only to get the same result. Yami decided, with a heavy heart, to give Yugi some space. He walked into the living room area of the RV and plopped down onto the couch. Yami looked up to see Joey give him a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry about Yuge, Yams. He'll be just fine." Joey gave Yami a small smile. "We'll all get out of this together. Oh, wait! That's cheesy… Never mind, you get the picture." Yami smiled at his friends antics. Then, Yami's head shot up as he heard the bathroom door quickly open then close. Yami stands up and runs to see Yugi quickly close the door to the bedroom, but Yami opens the door before Yugi can lock himself inside.

"Yugi," Yami whispered as he closed the door and cupped the boy's face with one hand. Yugi avoided eye contact with Yami, but allowed Yami to pull him close. He rested his head on Yami's chest and Yami tried to get Yugi to talk to him.

"Please, Aibou. I can't stand you going through this pain." Yami intertwined his fingers with Yugi and mentally sighed with relief when Yugi buried his head into Yami's chest; that was better than nothing.

"Yami," Yugi finally whispered.

"Yes, Aibou; what's wrong? Please tell me."

"I'm scared you guys are going to get hurt because of me."

Yami cupped Yugi's chin with his thumb and gave him a short, yet loving, kiss on the lips.

"Everything will be fine, Aibou," Yami whispered as he looked into Yugi's eyes. Yugi smiled and snuggled back against Yami.

"Thank you, Yami. I love you."

Yami smiled as he ran his fingers through Yugi's hair and whispered,

"I love you too."

Yugi and Yami were surprised when the RV hit something and they both flew back, Yami landing on top of Yugi. Yami was flush against Yugi, and they both had a bright red blush. Yami lifted himself up so that he was on his hands and knees.

"Sorry, Aibou," Yami said, about to get off of Yugi, but then he stopped. Instead, he leant down and kissed Yugi on the lips and Yugi answered by wrapping his arms around Yami neck out of habit.

Once they separated for air, Yugi giggled and said, "Why do we always turn out doing that?"

Yami chuckled and lay back down on Yugi, between both of Yugi's legs.

"I don't remember ever doing this," Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. Yugi moaned at these actions and started to pant. Yami started to suck on Yugi's neck and touch him under the boy's shirt. Yugi's breath hitched. Yami was successfully seducing him, and Yugi wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Yami was having a hard time trying not to go too far with Yugi here, but this felt so d*** good! Then, the RV jolted again and Yami fell off of Yugi, ending their little romance. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled as he watched the smaller catch his breath. It felt so good that he was the only one who could do that to Yugi.

Yugi sat up and looked at Yami. Yugi didn't know what to think, but smiled at the thought that Yami would only want to do something like that to him. His heart then skipped a beat at the thought that they almost…wow. Yugi didn't think he was ready for that, but he also knew Yami would never force him into something like that.

Yami took Yugi's hand and kissed it. Yugi blushed and playfully teased,

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

At this, Yami tackled Yugi and started to tickle him.

"Say you're sorry!" Yami said as he watched Yugi laugh under him.

"Never!" Yugi cried as he tried to fight Yami.

"Come on!" Yami said again. This time, Yugi didn't say anything back, but after time, Yugi finally needed air so he gave in.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Yugi cried and quickly tried to catch his breath. Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"I wi-wow!" Yami was cut off as the RV jerked again and he fell on his butt. Yugi started laughing and then Yami went back to tickling him.

* * *

Annime: I'm getting, I guess, a little worried.

Yugi: Why?

Annime: I'm wondering if my stories are getting TOO cliché.

Yami: Don't worry, it's just you and writing romance.

Annime: I hope so…

Kristy: Please review!


	7. We're Here!

Yami: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else! ...Where is she?

Yugi: (Shrugs)

_**Chapter 7**_

Yugi opened his eyes to find Yami shaking him awake.

"Yugi, you fell asleep. We are in Phoenix now," Yami said. Yugi lifted his arms to be carried, so Yami helped Yugi out of their bed.

"How long have I been out?" Yugi asked.

"Three hours," Yami replied, noticing Yugi was leaning up against him; he didn't complain.

After Yami and Yugi had their tickle 'fight', they had both lay in their bed and cuddled for a time. Yugi slowly fell asleep in Yami's arms; he felt so calm, so safe, and so secure. Yami had held him the whole time until Rebecca came to tell them they were in town. Yami, reluctantly, pulled away from Yugi and woke the sleeping form.

"So, we're in town?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami nodded. Yugi chuckled, "Aren't you excited we get to see different people besides just those guys?" Yami chuckled at his light's question.

"Well, listening to their fights is better than cable," Yami replied.

"Yea," Yugi said back as he leaned more into Yami's touch. "There really could be worse."

"Yea," Yami agreed. "Like, I might not have you."

Yugi laughed at this.

"There you go, being a hopeless romantic again!" Yugi teased. Yami chuckled at this and kissed the younger's head. He made Yugi giggle when he suddenly put his mouth to Yugi's ear and started t kiss one of his weak points. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Umm, sorry love birds, but we gotta go!" Joey's accent could be clearly identified as the voice on the other side of the door.

"We're coming!" Yugi called back.

"Aww," Yami quietly said into Yugi's ear. "Do we REALLY have to go? I like it right here just me and you."

"Yes, we do have to go because I'm hungry," Yugi announced as he pulled away from Yami, took his hand, and dragged him out of the RV to find the others outside.

"Sorry we took so long," Yugi said as he saw the smirking faces.

"It's ok, just don't give us the details on what happened in there," Bakura said, clearly teasing Yami.

Yami, immaturely, stuck his tongue out back at the tomb robber and Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Joey asked.

"What; are you hungry like you were right AFTER breakfast?" Tristan teased.

"Oh, shut up, Tristan!" Joey snapped back making Tristan chuckle.

The two continued to tease each other all the way to the agreed restraint. Yami and Yugi both chuckled as they walked together, their fingers intertwined and Yugi's head on Yami's shoulder. Tea and Rebecca kept on teasing them and going "Aww!" Yugi would just bury his face in Yami's shoulder and Yami would chuckle at his light's action.

They were finally seated and were waiting for their food; Tristan and Joey were STILL at it.

"Will you guys shut up already?" Duke asked the bickering two. Then, in a split second, Duke and Tristan were arguing. Yugi sighed as he gripped Yami's hand under the table. Yami squeezed back trying to comfort him. Yugi smiled at Yami, and Yami's heart fluttered at this gesture.

While they all ate the bickering finally subsided. Yugi couldn't help but think of what Allblic would do to him if he could, once everyone was finished eating. Yami sensed that he was troubled and ignored the bickering that had started again. Yami clutched Yugi's hand as they walked back to the RV. He wanted to talk privately to the young boy and calm his fears.

They were finally all at the camp site trying to plan their next move, but Yugi wasn't paying any attention, and neither was Yami. Somehow, Rebecca was able to talk everyone into staying a little longer and see some type of rodeo and then the group decided to relax for a little while. Yugi went straight to the room he shared with Yami; Yami soon followed. He found Yugi lying on the bed, his face buried in his pillow. Yami walked over to the boy and picked him up.

"Wow! Yami," Yugi cried out, "w-what are you doing?"

Yami placed the boy on his feet and took his hand.

"I'm going to take you to the lake," Yami replied back to his love with a warm smile. Yugi looked at Yami with confusion, but nodded and let Yami lead him out of the RV. They went straight ahead into the woods and Yami explained that he had heard about the lake over hearing some talk at the restraint. Yugi just nodded in understanding as Yami continued to lead him through the woods.

Once they arrived at the lake, Yugi marveled at the site before him: The water was a health and beautiful blue and the birds were singing lovely tones as the sun made the water look as though it were crystal. Yami chuckled at Yugi's reaction and led them to a bench that wasn't that far off.

"Why did you bring me here, Yami?" Yugi asked the ex-pharaoh.

"Well, you seemed troubled," Yami said back as they both sat together on the bench. "So, I decided to take you here and make you feel better."

Yugi smiled and snuggled close to Yami. His heart was racing when Yami put his arms around him; he loved the feeling of Yami holding him close.

"Thank you…you hopeless romantic," Yugi said with a giggle. Yami chuckled at Yugi's teasing and kissed the younger's forehead.

"Only for you," Yami said. Yugi chuckled at this cliché comment, but his heart skipped a beat all the same. He snuggled closer to Yami and yelped when Yami placed him on his lap. Yugi looked at Yami. Yami only chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead again. Yugi giggled and snuggled back against Yami.

What the two didn't know was that Allblic wasn't the most honest man on Earth, and he wasn't too far from the area.

Annime: I hope I'm not just repeating myself…

Yugi: Don't worry about it!

Yami: Please review and tell her to stop doubting in her stories!


	8. Two Other Yugis?

Annime: Hello!

Yugi: Where have you been?

Kristy: She's been doing other stories, leave her alone!

Yami: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 8**_

Yami and Yugi started to pick up some rocks and try to skip them over the water. They laughed at their failures in this little game. They shut off the rest of the world and just focused on each other once they were on the bench lip-locking…until they heard a crash.

"What was that?" asked Yugi. Yami didn't know how to answer him. He just stood up, took Yugi's hand, and led his love to the source. He gasped when he saw one of the RVs crushed and people fighting and dueling people that looked to be Allblic's servants.

"Yugi, run," Yami told him gently pushing him in the opposite direction.

"No, I'm not leaving you guys," Yugi said. Yami pushed him the opposite direction again and looked him in the eyes.

"Run, Yugi, NOW!"

Yugi was scared seeing all that fear that was in Yami's eyes; this is YAMI, he doesn't really get scared. Yugi started to run the other way, but he didn't get very far. Soon he was grabbed by one of Allblic's henchman.

"Let me GO!" Yugi cried. It was no good. The man who grabbed him raced through the woods a different way until he saw a road. "Yami, HELP!" Yugi cried until they had reached the road; he knew they probably couldn't hear him even if he tried to call out again.

"I'm in coordinates 8.90," The man said through a communicator. "I have the prize boys; come pick me up." The next thing Yugi saw while he struggled was a car speeding in their direction. Then a rag was placed over his mouth; he struggled against it but he was soon unconscious from the gas on the rag. "There we go," the man said with an evil laugh. "We don't need you calling out for your little friends again."

The man waited until the car arrived and then jumped in.

"You got the little midget, I see." The driver chuckled when he looked back at the poor boy who was thrown in the back seat. "Pitiful he is."

The man next to him laughed and then they took off down the road.

**With the rest of the gang…**

"Yami, what are we going to do?" Joey cried. He was still dueling; t was his fifth duel and he was about to win.

"I don't know, I just hope Yugi got away," Yami answered. They continued to fight until all the henchman had run off.

"I think that's the last of them," Yami said. He was breathing heavily and hoping that Yugi was ok. He would be very disappointed.

**With Yugi…**

"Oww…my head," Yugi mumbled. He looked around and gasped once he saw he was in a prison cell. His jaw dropped after it had finally sunk in; he had been captured. Yugi stood up and tried to look for a way out, but someone came to the bars of the cell.

"Well, well; it looks like someone's up," the woman said with an evil grin. She opened the door of the cell and walked towards him. Yugi was ready to fight back, and fight back hard, but she was too fast for him once she started to grab him. "You're coming with me, now." She dragged the struggling boy away and up a flight of stairs. Fear split through Yugi as they walked through the halls and reached a giant door with weird designs on it. She opened the door without knocking and threw him inside.

"Oww," Yugi muttered as he hit the ground. He stood up and looked around the room to find Allblic standing with a smirk on his face. "What do you want, Allblic?" Yugi asked. Yugi stood in a defensive mode.

"You know what I want," Allblic said with a huge smirk upon his face. "You know, we might as well just get to the exciting part." Allblic snapped his fingers and then a huge stone came out and stood in front of Yugi. The stone was orange with a purple swirl. The presence of the stone made Yugi's body start to shiver.

'That energy; it-it's so powerful,' Yugi thought.

Allblic again snapped his fingers and the swirl of the stone started to spin around and around. Yugi couldn't help but stare at the object. He started to think different thoughts than before; he was now starting to WANT Allblic to win.

'What's going on with me?' Yugi was slowly, but surely, switching sides. Then, something not even Allblic planed for happened: Two other Yugi's appeared beside the boy.

"What's going on?" Allblic shouted.

The Yugi on the real Yugi's right was dressed in all black while the one on the left of Yugi was dressed in all white. The real Yugi was now screaming in pain and his eyes were turning into a darker purple; his cloths were changing into a dark gray like color. Once Yugi was done screaming the whole episode was finished. The two other Yugi's looked from each other to the real Yugi in worry.

"Yes, master; what is it you needed?" Yugi said finally breaking the silence. Allblic smiled but the two other Yugis ran from the room and quickly found a window to jump out of. Allblic's henchman tried to catch them but the targets were too fast. They ran down the dirt road that led to Allblic's lair and disappeared.

"They got away," Allblic muttered. "Oh well, I have the real one." Yugi turned his gaze to Allblic; he was wearing an evil smile as well.

**With the two other Yugis…**

"What are we going to do, Yin?" the Yugi in white asked the other.

"Find the gang, that's what. Yang, let's go!" Yin grabbed Yang's hand and started to pull and make Yang go faster.

"W-why do you think we have bodies of our own?" Yang asked as they raced through the woods.

"I don't know, but stop talking and start running faster!" Yin dragged Yang even harder. Yin was determined on finding the gang; one way or another.


	9. Ready for the Worst

Annime: Hi!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone.

_**Chapter 9**_

Yin and Yang lay together in the dark woods waiting for the sun to rise. They knew they were close to the rest of the gang, but they didn't want to travel at night.

"Ok, Yang," Yin said. "Can you sense where the rest of the gang is? Where Yami is?"

"Hmm…" Yang muttered.

Yang was more in touch with Yugi's love and happy emotions, so he could sense where Yugi's friends were fast.

Yin was more in touch with Yugi's anger and sad sides, though Yang would cry before him. Yin could sense enemies from a longer distance than Yang.

"I think I can…" Yang murmured again. "Oh! They're over in that direction!" Yang pointed excitedly to a curtain direction just like an excited little kid.

"Are you sure?" Yin asked.

"Positive!" Yang said. He had a big smile on his face, but soon yawned.

Yin chuckled, "You should sleep." Yin hugged Yang and he soon feel asleep.

'I don't know how we gained our own bodies, but I know we have to try to get everything back to normal,' Yin thought. He lay there watching his twin brother sleep and smiled. 'Everything will be fine.'

Soon, Yin was sleeping peacefully.

The next morning Yin and Yang were running through the forest towards the gang.

"I wonder how they will react," Yang spoke.

Yin and Yang had been talking about how the gang was going to react, but they had to take the chance for the worst.

"It doesn't matter," Yin said back. "We will fulfill our mission."

"Yep, we sure will!" Yang sped up with a happy smile upon his face. Yin was still very serious and sped up to Yang again.

Yami walked out of the RV. He hoped Yugi was safe somewhere. He and the gang planned to go looking for him today.

"Please be ok, Yugi," Yami whispered.

Suddenly, Yami heard some rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Yami said with his guard up. He held his fits like he was boxing and paid close attention to the bush.

"We come in peace," a voice said in the bushes.

"Yugi?" Yami spoke. It sounded like Yugi…but it didn't really FEEL like Yugi. Yami took a step towards the bush but was surprised to see two Yugis stumble out of the bushes. TWO YUGIS…WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON?

"Hello," the Yugi in black said. He didn't really wear a smile like the one in white. "My name is Yin."

"And my name is Yang," the one in white said.

"Wait," Yami said. "Why do you look like Yugi?"

"That's a long story…" Yin trailed off. "It'd be best if we told you all at the same time."

Yang went up to Yami and took his hand.

"Come on, Yami," Yang said. "We have to explain this to you guys so we can save Yugi!"

Yami listened to this and looked over at Yin and saw the black suited Yugi nod in agreement.

As Yin and Yang explained everything to the gang, Yami grew more and more nervous.

"So…how can we find Yugi?" Yami asked. Yin didn't say anything; he only pointed to Yang.

"What, me; what can I-," but Yin cut him off.

"You are the best at sensing this stuff, now suck it up and deal with it."

"Fine," Yang huffed, but then he got all excited. "So when are we gonna hit the road?"

"Right now," Joey said. Everyone who stays in the second RV raced out of the first RV and Joey started the engine. "Ok, Yang," Joey said. "It's time to do your thing." Yang nodded, bowed his head, and closed his eyes.

"That way," Yang said pointing the opposite direction the RV was turned.

"Ok, let's move out!" Joey said, and turned the RV onto the dirt road. The other RV followed him and Yang kept giving directions to where Yugi was being held captive…or was he?

"Oh, Yugi," Allblic spoke. "Come here." Yugi walked over to him with a smirk on his face.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Yang will be able to track you?"

Yugi frowned and replied, "Yes, I'm sure of it, why?

Allblic laughed. "Perfect," he muttered.

"Wait, what?"

Allblic looked at Yugi. "If they come and find us, you can show them where your loyalty now lies. It will break them from the inside."

"Well," Yugi said with a chuckle. "If you put it that way, let's do this."

Yami looked out the window. His mind was on Yugi, and he didn't notice Yin watching him.

"Yami," Yin said. Yami didn't look away from the window.

"Hmm," Yami hummed, telling Yin that he was listening.

"I think something might be wrong with Yugi, so don't be surprised when you see him."

Yami looked up with worry evident in his eyes.

"What could be wrong, Yin?"

Yin sighed and scratched his head.

"Well," Yin said. "I can sense Yugi is in a…sort of 'good mood'." Yin gave a nervous smile. "Whatever is going on, he is cooperating a little too well."

"What do you think it is?" Yami asked.

"I think it could be that he's knocked out, they put him in a trace, that he believes we will be there very soon, or it could be he is under mind control." Yin looked straight into Yami's eyes. "They were doing something weird to him when we appeared, and he had a strange aura around him."

Yami nodded with understanding and looked back out the window. He was even nervous than before, but Yin knew he had to tell him. Yami was also curious about these knew people: Yin and Yang.

Well, Yin and Yang weren't really PEOPLE; they were powers given bodies and personalities because of an accident. Yami did know two things for sure, though.

They might not be Yugi, but Yin, Yang, and Yami are all connected to Yugi in some odd way.

And they all needed to be ready for the worst.

Annime: Sorry it took SOOOO long!

Kristy: Please review!


	10. Yugi!

Annime: Yellow!

Bakura: What?

Annime: It's another way of saying 'hello'.

Yami: Why is my Yugi evil? (Says angrily.)

Annime: …

Ryou: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to anyone else.

_**Chapter 10**_

"So, I just sit here and wait for them to come and try to save me?" Yugi asked.

Allblic nodded and Yugi laughed evilly.

"Now, all we need to do is wait for them to show up." Allblic closed the cage-like door.

Allblic left Yugi in the room and walked back to his throne.

"They better hurry up," Allblic muttered, "because I'm not a very patient person."

Yin and Yang sat next to each other on the coach of the RV while Joey drove towards the giant castle like structure.

"That's his lair," Yin spoke. "Or hideout; it depends on if you're like me and consider him a coward."

Yang laughed and looked over at Yami. He saw the worry all over Yami's face and stood up. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Yami looked up at Yang and smiled back at the white suited Yugi.

"That's it, turn that frown upside-down," Yang said, smile getting brighter.

Yami nodded and turned away. His frown came back, but Yang had already started walking to his seat before he could notice it. It kinda hurt Yami to see them. They looked so much like Yugi…

"We should stop here, that way they won't see the RV," Joey said, pulling Yami from his thoughts.

"Ok, let's go," Yin spoke leading the gang out of the RV. Yami was the last one off while following Yang.

"So, are we going to beat up the bad guys?" Yang asked in his innocent voice.

"Yep, now we have to get moving," Yin answered. They whole gang, including those from the other RV, went rushing towards the lair where Yang could sense Yugi's energy.

"Where, oh where are you?" Yugi asked in a teasing voice while he sat in his cell. "Come on in, I don't bite…I punch."

"He should be close to the middle of the building, so be careful." Yin stopped everyone to make sure no one was walking down the hallway. They raced down it and stopped to look for anyone in the next hallway. This was repeated three more times before they reached a cage-like door with two guards.

"Wait," Yin whispered. "We need ourselves a plan."

"Sir, your targets are in the building," a servant announced to Allblic. Allblic smiled a big toothy smile.

"Please go and make the guards standing by Yugi's post pretend to leave on break," Allblic told the servant. The servant nodded and left the room to perform his task.

Yugi nodded as the information silently reached him. All he had been told was that when the guards left then the gang would be very close to his cell. Yugi put on his acting face and waited for the moment where the gang would come jumping into the room.

"Ok…they're gone. They said something about a break," Yin said. He then led the gang to the cell door.

Yang looked up into the window and saw Yugi curiously looking at the cell door.

"He's in there," Yang whispered happily. Yin motioned for everyone to stand back and he kicked the door withal the strength he could muster. His answer to his kick was that the door went flying into the cell. The gang came rushing in, but Yami was the first one to bring Yugi into a tight hug.

"Oh, Yugi, I'm so glad to see that you're safe!" Yami said to Yugi and he held the younger close.

"I missed you," Yugi spoke quietly almost in tears.

Yin and Yang didn't say anything as the gang fussed over Yugi. They wanted to keep an eye on Yugi…because something still wasn't right.

"Well, we better get going because the guards could come back at any time," Yin said. The whole gang nodded and Yugi just clung to Yami. They raced out of the cell and down the hallways from where they came.

"Seize them!" the gang heard down the hall.

"Keep running, and don't look behind you!" Yin ordered. The gang ran as fast as they could, but Yugi was the slowest and he made them lag behind. The guards kept advancing and they were soon on the gang's tail. "Keep running!"

Yugi then tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Yugi," Yami shouted. He raced back towards Yugi, but Tristan raced in front of him. The guards stopped Tristan by grabbing him while Yugi just stood there.

"Yugi help me," Tristan spoke while he struggled. Yugi didn't do anything besides watch.

"Tristan," Joey called. He tried to go and help his brunette friend, but Yin wouldn't let him past. Yang pulled Yami back as well. Yami struggled against Yang, but apparently Yang wasn't just cute; he was strong too.

"Yugi, do something!" Tea yelled. Yugi moved his head to look at the gang, and he smirked.

"Yugi," Yami whispered.

"Guards," Yugi spoke in a voice that made some of the gang shutter in fear. "Take Tristan to a cell and let these fools leave."

"But, Yugi, Allblic said-," a guard tried to reason, but Yugi interrupted.

"I don't care, just do as I say!" Yugi spat. The guards started to take the fighting Tristan down the hall and Yugi turned to the gang.

"I suggest you leave before we have the idea to hurt your little friend there," Yugi said with a mocking smile.

"Yugi, why," Yami asked, "are you doing this?"

"Because, I was finally able to see the big picture," answered Yugi. Yugi then looked serious and raised his hand. The gang flu backwards all the way out of the lair and were lying on the grass with a hard thud. Yugi then moved his hand slightly, closing the giant door. The gang looked at each other, knowing this was going to be trouble.

"Oh, no," Yang muttered with tears in his eyes. He turned to Yin and clung to him. "What are we going to do?"

"Do you guys have any idea what Allblic might do with Yugi by his side?" Duke asked Yin and Yang angrily.

"Hey, don't yell at us, we just got our own bodies yesterday. We aren't like Yami; we actually don't have minds of our own," Yin explained. "We only have personalities because we are in separate bodies. We don't know anything Yugi doesn't know."

"But, you know what Yugi knows. Do you think you could find out?" Rebecca questioned.

"Well… it's worth a shot," Yin grumbled. "Yang, concentrate on digging through Yugi's head for information." Yang nodded in acknowledgement. The two Yugis closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Allblic, it will be good to have him. He will make a good blackmailing token," Yugi reasoned.

"Hmm…fine, but only because you say so," Allblic replied.

"I will not let you down- ahh!" Yugi cried.

"What's wrong?"

Yugi held his head and cried out some more. He soon could not take the pain any longer and fainted.

"Take him to sick bay!" Allblic commanded the guards.

"I almost have it…" Yin muttered.

"I got it!" Yang shouted.

Yin blinked. "So do I… oh no!"

"What, what is it?" Joey asked.

"What does he plan to do with Aibou?" Yami spoke finally.

"He's…we have to go!" Yin shouted.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Bakura: Why the freak did you stop it there?

Kristy: Leave her alone.

Ryou: Please review!


	11. The Three Stones

Annime: Yellow!

Yami: You made my Yugi attack me?

Annime: …

Yugi: Yami, outside of the story I'm ok. Please, don't scare Annime.

Yami: (Hugs Yugi and grumbles)

Ryou: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 11**_

"Hello," Joey said as he waved his hands in Yin's face. "Earth to Yin: we want answers!"

Yin blinked as he waved Joey's hands out of his face.

"Ok, ok, you're going to get your answers. Now, will you please stop putting your hands in my face?" Yin snapped back at Joey. Joey crossed his arms over his chest and sat in front of Yin waiting.

"What does Allblic plan on doing with Yugi?" Yami asked meekly. Yin sighed.

"Yugi and Allblic are going to team up together," Yin explained. "But, they need some things to reach their goal."

"Like what?" Tea asked.

"Oh," Yang joined in. "They need the Riffle Ruby, the Elemental Emerald, and the Soldier's Sapphire."

"What are those?" Bakura spoke up. Yin looked towards him.

"They are stones with powers, much like the millennium items," Yin answered.

"Also, they work with Yugi's powers splendidly…well, in this case not splendidly for us." Yang frowned after he had finished.

"Where are these…stones?" Ryou asked.

"They are scattered and Yang and I will have to track them," Yin replied, "before Yugi does."

Yami stared at Yin. He was still depressed that Yugi was evil, but now he had to actually fight against him? Yami's gut wrenched at the thought. He didn't know if he could do this.

"Yugi, why are you doing this?" Tristan sat in his cell with his hands tied behind his back.

"Simple," Yugi answered with a smirk. "I simply saw the truth."

"No, Yugi," Tristan whispered loud enough for Yugi to hear him. "This was never what you had wanted."

"Well, that Yugi is gone," Yugi paused, "for good." Yugi then walked out of the cells visiting room and walked down the hall to go and talk to Allblic.

"Ok, how long will it take for you to find out were these stones are?" Tea questioned. Yin looked over at Yang.

"With Yang's help, we should be able to trace it within, at the most, 5 minutes." Yang nodded as Yin finished these words.

"Yep, let's do this bro," Yang said as he took Yin's hand. Yami watched the two as they concentrated. He wished he was holding Yugi's hand—

"Yams, are you ok?" Joey asked, snapping his fingers in front of Yami's face. Yami blinked and turned to Joey.

"Oh, huh; yea, yea, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Yami tried to counter, but the look on his face caused it to fail.

"You don't look ok." Joey sighed. "Look, Yami; we will get Yugi back. We will help him go back to the way he used to be…the way he really is."

Yami smiled at Joey and nodded.

"Yes, we will succeed."

Joey smiles at Yami's words and both turned to Yin.

"We found it," Yin announced to the group. "The Riffle Ruby is in the middle of Texas."

"Well," Duke said, "it could be worse. I mean, it could have been in Maine."

"Allblic, I need to speak with you," Yugi spoke. Allblic turned to Yugi.

"Yes, Yugi, I'm listening, and how are you from that major headache?" Allblic replied.

"Well," Yugi said, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Yin and Yang, the two that looked like me, reached inside my mind and figured out our plans. That is why I had that headache."

"So, then, what do we do now?" Allblic questioned.

"We find the three stones before Yin and Yang do," Yugi answered. "The Riffle Ruby is in the middle of Texas. We should start traveling right away."

Allblic shook his head.

"No, we should start tomorrow when we are more prepared." Allblic looked at Yugi.

"But they will already be in the lead," Yugi muttered in annoyance.

"Yes," Allblic agreed, "but they are traveling by land. We will travel by air."

Yugi smirked and said, "Understood." He then excused himself from the room to his chambers.

"So, how long should it take to get to Texas by land?" Tea asked. They all stood around a map that lay on the table of the RV.

"I don't know," Duke said, "maybe a week?"

"We don't have that kind of time," Yin murmured. "They will most likely be taking a plane to their destination."

"Well, then, what else can we do?" Bakura asked.

"We could call Seto," Ryou suggested sheepishly.

"What, ask Kiaba?" Joey exclaimed. "Why would we want to do that?"

"Because, he is one of the only people we know who can supply us with a plane in a short notice," Yami answered in a serious tone. "Does anyone have a cell phone or his number?"

"I have a cell phone," Rebecca replied.

"And I remembered his number," Tea added.

"Ok," Yami spoke. "Let's get to calling Seto."

Yugi paced in his room from left to right, from right to left. Strategizes raced through his mind as he thought about the three stones needed by he needed. Well, Allblic needed them too, but sometimes he wondered why Allblic needed him so badly. Yugi sighed in frustration at all the tangled emotions in his head.

Why did he have so much on his mind? Is it because he wanted to forget the looks on the other's faces…the look on Yami's face?

Yugi shook his head and continued to think about how he could get his hands on those stones.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

Yami turned to the doorway where the voice was coming from to see Yin stand there with a sad smile on his face.

"Oh…just some things keep racing through my head," Yami replied. "…Their no big deal."

Yin shook his head.

"Don't you know that I'm connected to you almost as much as I'm connected to Yugi?" Yin questioned.

Yami shook his head and Yin sighed. He walked over to Yami and looked to taller in the eye.

"I'm connected to you almost as strongly as I'm connected to Yugi," Yin explained. "Since you two shared, and in some way still do, a body, we have been in the same body at the same time. There for, we are connected."

Yami nodded in understanding. "Ok, but what does that have to do with what I'm feeling?"

Yin sighed again. "It means that I can sense that you are troubled, and so can Yang." Yin put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Remember this, Yami," Yin whispered, not disconnecting his eye contact with Yami. "If you want to talk about anything, you can come to me or Yang." With this, Yin stood up and left the room, leaving Yami to think.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Yugi: You started around 10pm and ended around 12:30am, but it took you forever?

Annime: Sorry, I have a lot to write (stories) and I kinda had some writer block…

Yugi: (Shrug)

Yami: Please review!

Annime: Sorry it took so long!


	12. Not a Joking Matter

Annime: Yellow!

Yugi: Do you always say that?

Annime: …I don't know…

Yugi: Ok?

Annime: OH! What do you guys think about me changing the name of this story to "The Three Stones of Yin and Yang"?

Yugi: I like it.

Annime: Hopefully it won't mess up this story being on people's favorites list. If it does, I apologize.

Yin: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 12**_

Yami walked into the kitchen of the RV to see everyone standing, or sitting, around a phone.

"Oh, good," Rebecca spoke. "You came in at the perfect time. We were just about to call Kiaba."

Yami nodded and joined the circle. Joey pressed the numbers in the order that Tea gave him and handed the phone to the female brunette. She somehow knew how to persuade people like Kiaba. Yami wasn't too worried though. Kiaba was considered a friend among the group now…but Joey was still rusty with him.

"Hello, is Kiaba there?" Tea said to the person over the phone. "Yes, tell him that it's Tea and it's an emergency."

Yugi started to pack a bag of supplies he would need for the trip. He wanted to get to Texas as so as possible.

"Yin and Yang may be connected to the three stones," Yugi whispered, "but I know how to use them and find the m faster."

"Thank you, Kiaba," Tea said with a smile. "Ok, we'll be waiting." Tea hung up the phone and looked at the gang. "Tomorrow Kiaba will send a chopper so we can get a faster ride to Texas."

"Tomorrow," Yin objected. "Tomorrow we'll be too late! They are probably on their way right now!"

Tea sighed. "I understand that, Yin, but that is the only time he can get here. It's dangerous to fly his chopper at night."

Yin scowled. "Well, we better hope he's early tomorrow, or we're in big trouble."

Yugi woke up early so they could jet out of there fast…literally.

"Allblic," Yugi yelled as he knocked on Allblic's door. "We have to go."

Allblic opened the door to show that he was dressed and ready.

"You don't think I know this, Yugi?" Allblic asked. "I'm insulted."

Yugi rolled his eyes and grabbed Allblic's sleeve. "Come on, let's just go."

Yami watched as Yin paced back and forth outside of the RV.

"Dude, you need to chill," Duke said to Yin.

"Chill," Yin said in sarcastic wonder. "I wonder why I'm not 'chilling out'."

"Come on, Yin," Yang spoke as he pulled on Yin's sleeve. "You need to calm down. He will be here soon."

Yin muttered something incoherent as Yang squeezed his hand.

Yami wasn't going to admit it, but he wanted Kiaba to hurry up too. He didn't like the fact that he had to fight Yugi in the first place, but the longer it took to find those stones, the longer he had to fight against Yugi.

"Where is he?" Yin finally shouted. It took fifteen minutes for Joey and Duke to pin him down enough for him to calm down.

Yugi and Allblic quickly climbed aboard their private jet for the ride to Texas.

"Peanuts, Yugi?" Allblic asked as he snickered. Yugi rolled his eyes and ignored Allblic. Allblic just shrugged and started to eat his peanuts. Yugi didn't know why he wasn't taking this seriously. The gang could be there at any moment now. He knew Yin and Yang weren't stupid. He knew that they wouldn't give up without a fight. He knew they had a mission they needed to accomplish…and what scared Yugi (though he wouldn't admit it) was that it was two to one.

Sure, he had Allblic, but what good would he do in a fight. Honestly, in Yugi's opinion, Allblic had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"We do have Tristan in the back, don't we?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," Allblic smiled.

Yami sat next to Yin and couldn't help but smirk humorously as he heard Yin mumble complaints about how he would kick the crap out of Kiaba if he didn't hurry his big lazy butt up.

Yin turned to Yami. "What's so funny?"

"You are," Yami simply answered. What; Yin had asked so Yami had answered.

"Hmm," Yin hummed, insulted. He crossed his arms and stopped complaining.

"So, Yugi," Allblic asked as the two sat together. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"We are looking for the special ruby called the Riffle Ruby," Yugi muttered in annoyance.

"No," Allblic, "that's not what I mean."

"We are looking for a ruby that hides inside of a special cave," Yugi replied.

"A…cave," Allblic said. "That's….it?"

Yugi sighed. "It's hard to explain, but the cave is hidden by the ruby's magic."

"Go on…"

"Finally," Yin exclaimed as Seto's chopper landed in front of the RV.

The doors swung open and there, in the chopper, stood Seto and Mokuba.

"Yami," Seto spoke with a nod, "Tea, Joey, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Rebecca, Yin, and Yang. Climb aboard."

"Yea, come on guys!" Mokuba yelled. "We have a mission to accomplish!"

Yin nodded and climbed onto the chopper, followed by everyone else.

"Yes, Mokuba," Yin mumbled, "a mission that has to be fulfilled."

Allblic nodded as Yugi finished explaining how the magic of the ruby makes a shield, and every time you go in it you wind up on the other side not knowing it.

"How will we get inside?" Allblic asked. Yugi rolled his eyes again.

"My powers are connected to the ruby, SO with the use of my powers, we can get in and get out with no sweat." Yugi couldn't help but think Allblic was a little too clueless at the moment.

"So," Allblic spoke taking out his laptop. "We have…" he paused as it responded, "two hours until we reach our destination."

Yugi smiled evilly as he faced forward. Perfect.

"We will be there in two hours," Seto announced to the gang.

"Are you sure?" Yin asked. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one who didn't think this was a joking matter.

"Positive, Yin," Seto answered.

Ok, maybe he wasn't the only one who didn't joke about this stuff…

"Yugi," Allblic turned to Yugi. "Are you sure you don't want any peanuts for the trip?"

Yugi rolled his eye for the millionth time that day.

"No, I don't want any of your freaking peanuts," Yugi replied.

"Ok, suite yourself," Allblic said.

Yugi couldn't help but think that he might be the only one who didn't think this was a joking matter.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Yugi: Please review!


	13. The Invisible Shield

Annime: Yellow!

Yugi: You said it again!

Annime: …

Yami: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 13**_

Two hours passed slowly for Yugi as he waited to grab the special ruby from its chambers.

"We're here, Yugi," Allblic spoke, pulling Yugi out of his train of thought.

"Thank you, Allblic," Yugi said as they both got ready to exit the private jet. They stepped onto grass and looked around. "Perfect," Yugi said with acceptance. "We landed somewhere no one would see us."

"Yes, now where is that Ruby?" Allblic asked.

Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated. "It should be that way." Yugi point forwards and they both started to walk in that direction. Yugi held out his hand the whole entire way.

"We are almost there," Seto announced to the gang.

"Good," Joey said, "Because I'm getting air sick."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Well, calm down because apparently we are landing."

The gang stayed silent as they noticed the chopper was slowly lowering itself.

"So, where do we go when we get there?" Tea asked.

"Well," Yin replied. "I'm going to have to figure that out myself. Oh, joy."

"Why by yourself?" Rebecca wondered aloud.

"Because, the Riffle Ruby is connected to Yin, not me," Yang answered for Yin.

"Who, so will one of the others be connected to you?" Tea asked.

"Yea, that's the Elemental Emerald."

They went silent again as they felt the chopper landing softly on the ground.

"Ok, everybody off," Seto told the gang. The gang stood up and followed him off of the chopper. The moment they started looking around was the moment Yin started to freak out.

"They're here. They're here already," Yin spoke.

"How do you know? Can you sense them?" Joey asked.

"Yes, but their jet's over there."

Everyone looked in the direction Yin was pointing. There sat a small white jet.

"Oh…right," Joey said.

"I wonder if Tristan is in there," said Rebecca.

"There's only one way to find out." Seto started to walk over to the jet, but Yin stopped him.

"Guys, we have to go and find Yugi," Yin told them. "That's why we are here."

"Ok, then," Seto agreed, "you, Yami, Duke, and Joey go and find Yugi. Yang, Rebecca, Tea, Mokuba, and I will free Tristan."

Yin nodded and they all raced to accomplish their missions.

"Ohh no," Yugi whispered.

Allblic looked over at Yugi. "What's the matter?"

"It's the gang. They're here."

"They are ALREADY here?"

"Yea; they seem to have traveled here by AIR," Yugi snapped.

"Ok, ok, I get the picture now. Don't underestimate them."

"Good, now let's go before they catch up."

Yugi and Allblic ran through the forest towards the energy shield surrounding the cave.

"Ok, now how are we going to get to him?" asked Tea.

Seto walked silently back to his chopper and came back with a bat.

"What?" he questioned to the confused Tea. "I own a huge company. I'm going to need SOMETHING to defend myself with."

Seto then started to hit the door leading to the inside of the jet.

"Hey, guys," Yang finally piped up. "I could just simply open the door, you know?"

Seto stopped hitting the door and they all turned to Yang.

"Ok, then," Seto muttered as he walked back to his chopper to return the bat. "Go right on ahead."

Yang nodded and stepped in front of the door. He closed his eyes, grabbed the door, and pulled.

"Wow, that was easy," Tea commented as the door opened. "How did you do that?"

Yang shrugged and then giggled. "The door was unlocked."

The others gaped as Yang walked into the jet.

"How…are…we…supposed…to find…Yugi…in this…stupid…forest?" Joey asked between breaths.

"Just follow me, and Joey, don't talk as you run. You can't do it right," Yin ordered.

"How long do we have to go just running?" Duke questioned as he watched Yin hold his hand up. "And why are you holding your hand up while you run?"

"This is no time for questions," Yin snapped. "We have to find the ruby before Yugi does."

"Yugi, are you sure we are close?" Allblic was getting really sick of all this running.

"Yes, and as a matter of fact we can stop running." Yugi and Allblic stopped running and Yugi's hand was surrounded with black energy. "Now, I just need to open up the shield." Yugi continued to point his hand at the shield.

"I don't see anything," Allblic complained.

"Shut up," Yugi snapped.

Allblic was quick to doing so.

The invisible shield suddenly started to look as if it was water and waves went through it.

"Wow," Allblic murmured.

"Now climb on it," Yugi told him. Allblic went through into the shield and Yugi followed.

"Oh, no, guys." Yin sped up. "They went through the invisible shield surrounding the cave where the Riffle Ruby is kept."

"Then…what…do…we do?" asked Joey between breaths.

"We stop them, and Joey, didn't I tell you to stop talking while you are running?"

"Wow, we took them out easily," Tea commented as she looked over at the three knock out people in the corner of the jet.

"Well, they'll be up soon, so we better find Tristan," said Yang.

"I found him, he's in here." Rebecca slid a door open that led to the back. There, in a cage, sat Tristan.

"Tristan, you're ok!" Tea ran to the cage and started to pick at the lock.

"Don't even try, Tea, I already have," Tristan spoke.

Yang walked over to the cage and Tea stepped aside. Yang closed his eyes and the lock magically opened. He opened the door and Tristan raced outside of it.

"Thanks guys, I don't know how to repay you," Tristan said.

"We have no time for that. We need to go and assist Yami, Yin, and the others with stopping Yugi and Allblic." Seto turned to Yang. "Now, where is the Riffle Ruby, Yang?"

"Umm," Yang hummed in thought. "I don't know."

Yugi smiled as he faced the entrance to the cave. Allblic and Yugi were silent as they entered the cave. Darkness flooded the space around them as they walked deeper and deeper into the cave. Soon a light came at the end of the tunnel and Allblic's jaw dropped at the sight before him.

A labyrinth of tunnels surrounded them in this new area.

"Well," Yugi muttered. "It looks like we have a lot of searching to do."

Annime: Whatcha think?

Tristan: I'm free!

Annime: Yes you are.

Yugi: Please review!


	14. The Riffle Ruby

Annime: Hello!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 14**_

Yugi led the way as Allblic joined him in looking for the ruby. Yugi seemed to know exactly where he was going, and that was true. What nether of the two knew though was the fact that Yami and the gang were catching up to them, and fast.

"How long do we have to run now?" Duke complained. Joey hadn't complained in a while, but that was because Yin had stopped to hit him upside the head. When Yin tells you not to run and talk at the same time, you listen to him.

"Not that long…we are actually here."

Everyone looked at Yin puzzled, but stopped with him.

"I don't see anything," Joey commented.

"That's because it's an INVISIBLE shield." Yin moved his hand to where it was in front of him. Suddenly, the shield started to look as if it were water with waves going through it. "Ok, go on through this thing to the cave."

"Yugi, are you sure you know where we are going?"

Yugi only sighed. "For the hundredth time, yes I do know where we are going." Yugi didn't even want to put up a fight anymore. Then, he suddenly stopped walking.

"What's the matter, Yugi?" Allblic asked.

Yugi held his head and muttered, "They have entered the shield. We must get going."

Yugi started to walk again, only this time charging into a run, moments later.

Yugi continued to run, even with Allblic trying to order him to slow down. Yugi smirked. He thought it was funny when he made Allblic mad. Yugi went right at the turn and headed straight. Whoever hid the ruby, made this way too easy. Allblic was still yelling at Yugi to slow down as Yugi raced into the ruby's holding cell.

"Hmm," Yugi hummed in contentment. "It looks like the pretty red ruby now REALLY belongs to me."

Yugi slowly walked up to the gem, trying to be cautious of booby-traps that had a big chance of littering the floor.

"Did you find it?" Allblic's voice spoke as he entered the 'room.'

"Don't follow me, Allblic. There are probably booby-traps all over the place."

Allblic might be strange, but he wasn't stupid. He stayed where he was and watched as Yugi cautiously walked to the ruby.

Yami and his group's jaws dropped as their eyes glanced over the room around them. They had finally found the labyrinths

"Oh no," Duke said. "I am NOT going through all of those caves looking for some stupid ruby."

Yin rolled his eyes. "We don't have to go looking through all of them. I know where I'm going. All you guys have to do is keep up with me."

Yang and his group walked quickly through the forest. Yang was trying to sense Yin's energy, but it was growing faint.

"Do you think they will get to the ruby before Yugi?" Rebecca asked Yang.

Yang shook his head. "Yugi and Allblic have a very big advantage. They were here maybe an hour, half an hour, before us. Also, Yugi can sense the ruby's energy better than Yin can. But, Yin and the gang will have a chance when Allblic and Yugi come back through the cave to leave."

"Well, that's a relief," Tea commented.

Seto wasn't so relaxed. "What if they don't get the ruby at all? What do we do then?"

"We hurry to the Elemental Emerald and get that before they do."

"And what if that doesn't work, Yang?"

"Then our last chance may be to get the Soldier's Sapphire. They need all three to complete their plans, so with one missing, it won't work right for them."

Seto nodded. He wasn't going to fail, and he knew Yang, Yin, and Yami were probably even more determined than he was.

Yugi placed his hand around the ruby and picked it up carefully. He pulled it to where he could get a better look at it. It was a diamond shape (two triangles together) and it wasn't very thick. It was, though, a little longer than Yugi's hand and, in width, the points went past the edges of Yugi's hand.

"Here we go," Yugi told Allblic. "Now all we need are the other two stones and we are set." Yugi cautiously walked back to Allblic and they raced to leave the tunnel.

"Darn it," Yin muttered as he continued to run through the cave.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"He had the ruby."

With this information, they all sped up…almost bumping into the two they were running after.

"Yugi," Yami said. "Don't do this! This isn't what you want!"

Yugi scowled. "Get out of my way," he growled.

Yin balled up his fist, letting black energy surround his hand. He proceeded to punching Yugi, but Yugi dodged and slipped past the rest of the group.

"Allblic, come on," Yugi ordered. Allblic was already slipping past the group and racing out with Yugi.

"Don't let them get away!" Yin yelled.

Joey and Duke were quick to chasing down Yugi and Allblic. They were now on a high speed chase out of the labyrinth and into the forest. Yugi and Allblic were a lot faster than Yin and the gang thought, but they weren't going to give up without a fight.

Yang, Rebecca, Tea, Seto, and Mokuba looked forward curiously as they heard voices yelling in the distance.

"That's Yugi and Yin," Yang gasped. They took off into a dash as they neared the voices.

"Why don't you just stay out of my way?" Yugi asked grimly. He shot at Yin but Yin dodged.

"Why are you doing this?" Yami countered with a question. Yugi's scowl deepened and he shot at Yami. Yami flew backwards while Yin shot black energy at Yugi. Yugi quickly stood up and grabbed Allblic.

"We are leaving," Yugi said.

Yang and his group only came in time to watch as a black film covered Yugi and Allblic and them disappear along with it.

They all stared at the empty space that used to be filled with the villains.

"What a coward," Duke mumbled. Yami was still on the ground sitting up. His heart was broken, but he tried to pick up the pieces, because this was no time to feel self-pity.

Yugi and Allblic suddenly appeared in front of their jet.

"Do you know how to pilot this thing?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"They knocked out your crew when they found Tristan, that's why."

Annime: Whatcha think?

Yang: Please review!


	15. To the Sahara Desert!

Annime: Hello!

Kristy: Annime is back!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_Major flashbacks (Major!)_

_**Chapter 15**_

"Where do we go next, Yugi?" Allblic asked as he piloted the jet. It was going to be a little while before the crew was going to wake up.

"The Sahara Desert," Yugi answered.

Allblic's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. He only set a course for the Sahara desert.

"The Elemental Emerald will be buried in the middle of the Sahara desert under a ton of sand," Yugi continued. "We have a long few days ahead of us."

"We are we going this time?" Seto asked the gang as they all climbed into the chopper.

"The Sahara Desert," Yang answered. Everyone turned to him in shock.

"THAT'S where the Elemental Emerald is?" Rebecca broke the silence.

Yang nodded, his smile not leaving his face.

"Ok then," Seto said. He pressed a button on his collar and spoke through it, "Set a course to the Sahara desert."

Everyone wondered if they would be successful in finding the Elemental Emerald before Yugi and Allblic.

Yugi was falling asleep as Allblic continued to fly the plane. Allblic looked over at the tired Yugi. He knew Yugi might be his partner, but he was still a child.

Yugi floated into sleep, but he wasn't so happy with what met him there.

Doubt flooded Yugi's mind as war swept through it. He was fighting himself as the nightmare progressed. His good side was trying to get out while the evil side was trying to sit on the lid of the good side's container.

Yin and Yang's eyes went wide as they sensed Yugi doubt.

"He is in war with himself," Yin muttered.

"Who is?" Tea asked. Yin looked and up and gave her a nervous smile. He was trying to be too quiet for them to hear.

"Well, Yugi seems to be having trouble with his good and evil side at the moment. His good side is fighting to get out while his evil side is fighting to contain it."

Yami's hope rose at this.

"What can we do?" Yami piped up.

"Nothing right now," Yang replied with sadness to his voice. But then his voice was filled with happiness again when he added, "But this is a really good sigh. We'll get him back, don't worry Yami."

Yami forced himself to believe them as they continued on their way to the Sahara desert.

"So, Yang, what are we looking for when we get there?" Bakura asked.

"Oh," Yang answered, "it will be in the middle of the desert under a ton of sand."

Bakura slapped his hand over his face. "This is going to take forever."

"Not really, I can use my powers to move the sand."

Bakura relaxed at this.

"Don't worry, Kura; it won't be that hard," Ryou said. He hugged Bakura's arm.

"Oh, Kura," Yami teased, "would you like to go play with some dollies?"

"Shut up Pharaoh," Bakura snapped.

Everyone including Ryou laughed at the two's antics.

Yugi's dream then turned to Yami. His heart broke as he saw Yami's sad face. His evil side was weakening, but then Allblic's powers made it get stronger. Soon the doubt was gone and he slept soundly.

Hours past and soon the crew had woken up. They took over for Allblic.

Allblic carried Yugi to their original spots on the plane and placed him in his chair. Allblic then turned to his own chair and settled down for some sleep.

The gang was falling asleep one by one. Rebecca was the first one to go out cold while Yami was the last. Yami's dreams went from good to bad. He was with Yugi and they were smiling and laughing together. Then, Yugi pushed him and started to attack him.

Yami woke up right away knowing that it was a dream. He was breathing heavily. Yang was awoken by this and he crawled from his sleeping place to go and comfort Yami.

"it' will be ok, Yami. Don't worry."

Yami nodded and they both went back to sleep.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open as he lay in his chair on the jet. He looked around and found Allblic sleeping in the chair beside him. He then realized that Allblic must have carried him back to their seats and the crew was back to piloting.

Yugi looked out the window to find that they were above a blue ocean. He smiled wickedly as thoughts of the emerald danced in his head.

Allblic had questioned him earlier on why he didn't make them teleport earlier.

"Why didn't you make us teleport into the cave and then out of the cave?" Allblic had asked. "It could have saved us a lot of time."

"I couldn't," Yugi had replied. "It ruby is what helped me teleport back to the jet."

Yugi now looked from the window to the ruby he pulled out of his pocket. He held it up closer to his face and admired it.

"This baby can do some damage. It was a shame that I hid it so long ago. But that was when I didn't see what I could really do. Now, I know better." Yugi then thought about his younger self and how he had to hide the three stones.

"_Yugi, are you sure we should do this?" his cousin asked him._

_Yugi nodded. "This way, whoever wants to use me or my powers won't be able to use them completely. Without these stones, my powers aren't completely whole."_

_His cousin nodded in understanding. The first one they were going to hide was the Riffle Ruby._

"_So, we should we hide it?" his cousin had wondered aloud. They were standing in the forest glancing around until Yugi saw a cave._

"_Over there!" Yugi exclaimed. They raced to the cave. The cave wasn't that big, so Yugi used some of his powers to create a labyrinth._

"_There, and I should be the only one who knows where it is hidden."_

_His cousin waited for him outside of the cave until he came back._

_As they were about to leave, Yugi used his powers to place a special spell over the cave. The cave then disappeared right before the two's eyes._

"_W-where did it go?" his cousin had asked._

"_It's a special invisible shield. If you were to go through it you would just appear on the other side."_

Yugi drew out of his flashback and looked back down at the water.

One stone down, two more to go.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Yugi: Please review!


	16. Shattered Emerald

Annime: Hello!

Kristy: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_Major flashbacks_

_**Chapter 16**_

Yugi was still awake by the time Allblic was opening his eyes. Allblic stretched and sighed. He turned to see a wide awake Yugi and tilted his head.

"How long have you been wake?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know; I don't have a clock."

Allblic shrugged as well.

"We are about to land, sir," a servant announced.

"Thank you," Allblic said.

Yugi watched as the servant left. He had noticed that Allblic treated all of his servants with respect. Yugi respected this, but also found it quite odd.

"Are you ready, Yugi?"

Yugi turned back to Allblic and gave the elder a nod. They waited as they felt the jet underneath them start to land. Yugi and Allblic climbed out of the jet as soon as the doors could open.

"So how much digging do we have to do?" Allblic asked.

"Not much. I sense that we are very close to the emerald, and I could easily use my powers to lift the sand."

Allblic nodded and they started to walk forwards.

Yugi's nerves were on fire as he held his hands out. What did it mean? Yugi stopped with a frown planted clean across his face.

"We just passed it."

Allblic looked over at Yugi and finally stopped himself. Yugi backed up a few steps then stopped again.

"Allblic," Yugi spoke again. "It's right here."

Allblic's eyes went wide as the information finally registered.

"Wow, we got really lucky."

"Yes and no," Yugi objected. "I told the pilot where to land; I just did think it would be this close."

Something was nagging at Yugi's insides as he continued to stare at the ground. It just didn't make sense.

"Yugi, are you ok?"

"No, something isn't right."

Then it clicked.

Yugi's eyes lit on fire.

"Who has been messing with the Elemental Emerald?" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs. He quickly raised his hands and made all of the sand covering the emerald move. There lay pieces of an emerald. Yugi didn't shout or scream at the sight. His eyes grew soft and he gently picked up the shattered parts.

"Let's go, Allblic."

Allblic looked at Yugi and then the emerald pieces. "But, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to fix it on our way to the Soldier's Sapphire."

Allblic nodded and they made their way back to the jet.

Yang's eyes snapped open. Tear's formed in his eyes. Everyone turned to watch as Yang slowly broke down.

"Yang, what's the matter?" Rebecca asked.

Yang looked up at the group. "T-the emerald has b-been shattered."

Everyone's jaw dropped besides Yin's. Yin wore a scowl.

"Do you know who did it?" Yin asked Yang.

"No," Yang replied. "All I know is Yugi found the emerald and now that he knows it's crushed, so do I. Both of us are sad because if the emerald is hurt, the Yang side gets emotional."

They all nodded.

"So, Yugi already found the emerald?" Seto spoke.

Yang nodded and turned to Yin.

"Now we need to go straight to the Soldier's Sapphire," Yin instructed.

"Where is it?" Yami questioned.

Yin and Yang both looked from Yami to each other.

"The Pacific Ocean," Yang began.

"Very close to Australia," Yin finished.

They all looked at each other and knew one thing: This would be a fight to the finish.

Yugi sat in his chair as he babied the shattered emerald pieces.

"I say we throw them out the window," Allblic suggested.

Yugi's eyes lit a raging fire, again, as he turned to Allblic.

"If you even THINK about TOUCHING my emerald and ruby, YOU will be the one who goes out the window," Yugi snapped.

Allblic went quiet for a moment. "Ok, Yugi. I won't hurt the emerald. Now, can you just tell us where the Sapphire is?"

Yugi looked back at the emerald. "It is in the Pacific Ocean all most right next to Australia."

The emerald started to glow in Yugi's hands after Allblic left to go tell the pilot. When he walked back to the room where Yugi sat his eyes went wide.

"Yugi," Allblic said. "What are you doing with the emerald?"

"I'm putting it back together," Yugi replied without looking at Allblic. Allblic only nodded and sat down in his seat. They both felt the jet take off from the sand.

Yugi stared at the emerald for hours as he slowly put it back together. He was emotionally connected to the emerald. He was physically connected to the ruby. And he was connected to the sapphire by his powers. Yes, the sapphire was the strongest of the three stones while the other two were equally as strong. He needed all three to open up the rest of his powers.

"_Yugi, where are we going to hide the Elemental Emerald?" his cousin asked him._

"_I'm not sure, Trellta, but it has to be somewhere hard, yet easy."_

_Trellta turned and looked at him in confusion. "Why is that, Yugi?"_

_Yugi sighed. "Trellta have you ever heard of the Golden Magician?"_

_Trellta shook her head._

"_Well," Yugi continued, "if anything was to happen to my outlook, or if I would turn evil by some chance, the Golden Magician would be one of the only ones who could stop me in time. He has to be able to find the three stones fast and easily."_

"_Who is this Golden Magician?" Trellta questioned._

_Yugi shook his head. "I don't know, but that's for the best. If anything was to happen, and I knew who it was, I would probably hunt them down before they'd be able to find the three stones."_

_Trellta nodded. "And if they don't have the three stones then they can't defeat you that easily."_

_Yugi smiled. "Now you're catching on."_

"_So, where will the emerald go?"_

_Yugi looked at the emerald that lay in his hand. "The desert; we'll hide it in the desert."_

Yugi shivered at the thought of the Golden Magician. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't ruin his plans.

Annime: Well, there you have it!

Yami and Yugi: Please review!


	17. The Golden Magician?

Annime: Hi!

Yami: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 17**_

Yami was anxious to get to the Soldier's Sapphire. He really wanted to make sure Yugi didn't do something he would really regret with it.

Yang walked over to him after sensing his nerves.

"It's going to be alright, Yami. We are almost there. We have a big huge step ahead of them." Yang smiled and Yami. "It's going to be ok."

Yami tried to smile back, but it didn't turn out the way he wanted.

Yang's smile turned sympathetic as he patted Yami on the shoulder. He didn't know what else to do, so he slowly walked away.

Yami quietly sighed. Sometimes have two people who look exactly like Yugi, besides himself, is hard.

Yugi sighed as he saw the finished emerald in front of him. He was finally relaxed enough to sleep. He placed the emerald in his pocket before he closed his eyes for sleep.

The emerald was square-like in shape and it was as thin and as wide as the ruby.

Yugi lay there slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Hello!" Yugi called. He looked around to see he was in a dark room. "How did I get here?" Yugi murmured.

He started to walk down the hallways in curiosity. And, something was pulling him to a room. He opened the door and peeked inside. He saw a shadow like figure and mixed emotions went through him. He knew he was bad news. But good news played in his mind as well.

Yugi opened the door a little more as he tried to catch a glimpse of his face. Then the man turned around and Yugi woke up.

Yugi looked up at the ceiling of the jet and just sighed. What did this all mean?

Yami lay down for sleep. They should be arriving in the area the sapphire was kept. He didn't know how long it was until he was asleep, but he soon drifted off.

Yugi looked out the window. He had a feeling that the man in the room of his dream was the Golden Magician. His heart beat fast. Why though?

The thought of the Golden Magician always made his nerves jittery, after he started to fight with Allblic, but right now, this was ridiculous!

Yugi lie back down and let his mind wonder away from the Golden Magician. He wasn't happy with the result.

His mind had gone from the Golden Magician to Yami. Yugi's heart went even crazier with him as a thought. He couldn't stop thinking about him.

Yugi sat back up in his spot and looked out the window. He was trying so hard to push Yami away…because it just hurt too much.

Yami woke up to find himself in a dark hallway. He slowly stood up and looked around.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Yami didn't get an answer. So, he just started to walk down the hallway until he saw a cracked open door. He walked over to it and slowly opened it. He looked inside to see he was inside of a jet. He walked inside and two people appeared.

One was a girl and she was sitting in a chair across from the other figure.

Yami knew the boy anywhere: Yugi.

"So Yugi," the girl's voice finally became hearable. "Where are we going to hide the sapphire?"

Yugi looked at the map that lay before him and then pointed.

"There," he replied, "in the Pacific Ocean right next to Australia."

The girl looked at where he was pointing and then up at Yugi once again.

"Why there?"

"Because it will be the hardest to find, and this way it would be almost impossible for anyone besides me and the Golden Magician to find it."

Yami's eyes widened and he stepped more into the room. Apparently he was in one of Yugi's memories.

"What is so important about this Golden Magician?"

Yugi sighed. "Both of us are connected to the sapphire. This helps him become connected to the ruby and emerald too; although, they are all more connected to me than him…or her."

"So you don't even know who they are?"

Yugi shook his head. "But, it's very important to hide these stones in the right spots."

Yami opened his eyes to find himself back on the chopper. Everyone was waking up and stretching around him. He stood up with a blank expression on his face as he tried to think.

"Is something wrong, Yami?" Rebecca asked.

Yami shook his head. "No, Rebecca, I'm fine." Yami continued to think while everyone else just shrugged.

"We are almost at our destination," Seto announced as he walked into the room. Everyone nodded and started to get ready for the search.

Yami couldn't get his mind off the thought of the Golden Magician.

'Maybe he'll show up and help us change Yugi back to the way he was,' Yami thought. 'Or, SHE'LL come and help.' Yami chuckled at this as he threw on his shirt.

After Yugi and turned to Allblic's side, he and Yami hadn't been wearing the same thing.

Yami shrugged at the thought and walked into another room with the others.

As his eyes caught the window, he saw a beautiful ocean underneath them.

"We are right over our destination now," Seto told him.

"So," Mokuba spoke. "How are we going to find it?"

Yami looked out the window and saw an unusual twinkle in the water. He walked up to get a closer look through the window. The twinkle got brighter and brighter until Yami had to cover his eyes.

"Yami, are you ok?" Yin asked.

Yami nodded and wiped his eyes. He looked back down at the water and saw the twinkle again, but it didn't get too bright.

"I think I found it," Yami said.

Yugi watched as they were just passing Australia. He sighed. He knew they had made it before him.

"Well," Yugi muttered bitterly. "I guess I'll just have to rip it out of their hands. No one is going to stop me; not even some unknown Golden Magician."

Annime: Dun, dun, DUN!

Yugi: Please review!


	18. The Soldier's Sapphire

Annime: Hi!

Yami: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 18**_

The chopper landed on the water and Seto opened the doors.

"Ok," Joey said as he looked out over the water. "How are we doing this?"

"This chopper is specially designed to land on the water," Seto answered.

Joey mumbled something under the line of, "He gets EVERYTHING," but Seto ignored it.

"So are you guys going to do your magic thing and get the sapphire out of the water?" Rebecca asked.

Yin shrugged. "I'm not sure if we really can. The sapphire is more powerful than the others, so I'm not sure if it will be as simple as the others."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Duke spoke.

Yin looked over at Duke with a hard expression. "We just got our own bodies a few days ago. This stuff doesn't happen every day. Yugi hid this stone very well, and I think we might just have to dive down there and get it."

Yami nodded taking in the conversations going on around him.

"If you have any scuba gear I'll go down and get it." Yami looked up as everyone turned to him.

"Are you sure?" Tea asked.

"Yea I can go with you," Tristan suggested.

Yami shook his head. "No, I have a feeling I have to do this on my own."

They all nodded and Seto went to go get the scuba gear.

"Hey, Yin," Yami said. "Do you know anything about a Golden Magician?"

Yin nodded. "Yea but I don't think him, or she, really exists. Yang does though."

"Yep," Yang piped up. "That's one thing that Yugi based his hiding spots on; if he was able to find them or not."

"He made them more difficult each time," Yin continued. "But, honestly, sometimes I think the ruby was the second hardest to find. This one may take hours."

Yami nodded.

Seto walked back into the room with Mokuba helping him carry the scuba gear.

"Be careful, Yami," Mokuba told him.

"Don't worry, I will." Yami quickly put on the gear and he soon jumped into the water.

"Remember," Seto informed, "you only have so much oxygen in that tank."

Yami nodded and went under the water.

The twinkle was staying at a consistent brightness, helping Yami figure out where it was in the water.

Surprise flooded him as his eyes fell on the sapphire. The Yugi twins said that it would be difficult…but that was easier than the ruby.

Yami carefully picked up the sapphire and something happened. Power flooded him and his millennium puzzle started to glow.

'What's going on?' Yami thought. Then, he disappeared.

"I can't get Yami signal," Mokuba announced panicking.

"What?" Joey spoke.

"His jump suit has a tracking device in it, and I can't get his signal anymore."

Everyone looked at each other. This wasn't good.

Yugi grimaced as he faced forward.

"How," Yugi muttered, "how did they find it?"

Allblic looked over at Yugi.

"Yugi, is something wrong?"

Yugi looked over at his partner. "One of those people found the sapphire, that's what's wrong."

Allblic's jaw dropped and Yugi walked to the pilot's station.

"Hey," Yugi barked. "Hurry this thing up!"

"Yes, sir," was Yugi's answer.

Yugi growled with anger.

'We were so close,' he thought. 'Why did it have to mess up no—,' But Yugi was cut off when his head began to throb. He clutched his head and moaned at the pain.

"So," Yugi muttered bitterly as the pain increased. "It wasn't just someone random who found the sapphire, it was the Golden Magician."

Yami covered his eyes as a very bright light covered him. When it was gone he reopened his eyes.

He looked around the room and made it out as a bedroom in Egypt. He started to walk around until a woman and a little boy were shown on the bed.

"Ok, Yugi," the woman spoke. "What do you want to hear tonight?"

Little Yugi smiled. "I want to hear about the Golden Magician!"

The woman chuckled and started her story.

"There is someone out there with the power of the Golden Magician. He can help you a lot. When you have headaches from your powers, he can help just by touching you. His powers react to yours and they settle them down."

Yugi frowned. "Where is he now, Mama? My head has been hurting a lot lately."

The woman chuckled. "I don't know, sweet heart, but it's going to be ok."

The woman kissed his head. "Well, one last thing I'm going to tell you is that he is also connected to the sapphire, but not as much as you are. Now go to sleep."

Yugi nodded and lay down on his bed. His mother walked away and turned off the light as she left the room.

Yami looked around and then down at himself. He gasped as he saw a golden outfit just like Yin and Yang's. It was to Yugi's as well, but Yugi's was a dark purple.

Yami looked back up and saw that the room had disappeared. Looking down at his hand he saw the Soldier's Sapphire resting in his hand.

"So I'm the Golden Magician?" Yami wondered aloud. Suddenly, a light flashed in his eyes. Ways to stop Yugi danced in his mind. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

Yugi's head stopped hurting, finally, and his eyes were on fire. The rage that went through him was more than he could handle.

"We are at our destination," a voice said over the intercom.

"Good," Yugi grumbled. "Because everyone here would be in big trouble if it wasn't so."

Yugi walked back into the other room with Allblic but stayed quiet about what he had just learned. He didn't want to tear his head off because he asked a question.

Yami waited under the water as Allblic's jet was about to land.

He didn't want to mess this one chance up.

"Oh, no," Tea whispered. "They're here and we still can't find Yami!"

Everyone looked at each other again.

This just wasn't their day.

Annime: This is almost finished!

Yugi: Yea and you have to still write that sequel for "The Heir Without the Right."

Annime: I know, I know; stop with the hassling, will you?

Ryou: Please review!


	19. The Kiss

Annime: Here comes some action!

Yugi: Oh joy…

Annime: I don't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 19**_

Yugi opened the door of the jet and looked out into the water. Rage was written all over his face and he looked over at the chopper. His eyes glared at the people who stared back at him.

'None of them is the Golden Magician…so where is he?' Yugi thought bitterly. He used his powers to levitate himself from the jet into the air. He looked around in the water. 'He has to be here somewhere.'

Yin and Yang watched in confusion as Yugi looked around from the sky.

'Shouldn't he already know where it is?' Yin wondered. 'Or…is he looking for something else?'

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Allblic's voice called from the jet. "Go into the water and look for that sapphire!"

"Hold on!" Yugi snapped.

Yami watched from under the water as Yugi kept looking form the air.

"So," Yami whispered. "He knows I'm somewhere around here. Well, then I should go make myself be known."

Yami held out his arms and pushed down, causing him to shoot up and out of the water.

Yugi heard a huge splash and turned to see Yami all dressed in gold. He couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat in time at the sight of the Golden Magician.

Yugi scowled while Yami kept a serious expression.

"Yugi," Yami spoke. "You don't have to do this. You can stop this. It isn't too late."

Yugi laughed. "You think it's that simple? Well it's not. Now had over the sapphire and no one gets hurt."

Yami shook his head. "Yugi, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no chose." Yami tackled Yugi so fast that Yugi didn't know what happened until he had landed in the water. He poked his head out and spit the water from his mouth.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "You think you're SO tough, don't you?" Yugi floated out of the water and blasted a mixture of black and white energy at Yami. Yami went flying through the air and skidded on the water, but quickly got back up.

"Yugi, you don't know what you're doing," Yami tried to reason.

"No, Yami," on the water, but quickly got back up.

"Yugi, you don't know what you're doing," Yami tried to reason.

"No, Yami," Yugi replied, "I know exactly what I'm doing!" But with every second of Yami being so close to him, his doubt grew.

Yugi tackled Yami into the water and then shot back out without him. He waited in the air as Yami flew out of the water.

Yin and Yang gaped as they watched the two fights each other.

"He's the Golden Magician, Yang," Yin mumbled. Yang smiled and nodded his head eagerly.

"Let's do this, Yin."

Yin nodded and they took hands with each other.

While the twins did this, Yugi and Yami were in a heated battle. They punched, they kicked, they pushed, and they threw.

Yugi, though, looked to be winning this fight.

Yin and Yang levitated themselves up to Yami's level.

"Yami," Yin spoke. "Just go with the flow and your gut here, ok?"

Yami looked at Yin and nodded.

"Now what are you three doing?" Yugi shouted.

Yin took Yami's right hand while Yang took Yami's left hand.

Yugi growled and zipped over to attempt to attack them, but Yami was faster. A bright light blind Yugi and he flew backwards.

Yami shot at him and grabbed him. He held Yugi tight as he took him higher into the air.

"Yugi," Yami spoke as he finally floated in one place. "Stop fighting with me."

Yugi struggled against Yami's grasp, but his will was diminishing.

Yami cupped his hands and made Yugi look at him. Yugi had tears in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, Yugi." And with this, Yami planted a loving kiss on Yugi's lips.

Yugi's eyes widen before they slowly closed. His cloths began to glow with a bright light, and when it had stopped, his cloths were black and white. Yugi fainted into Yami's arms and Yami smiled. Yugi was back to normal again.

Yami floated down to the chopper where everyone was cheering for him.

"Good job, Yams!" Joey said.

"That's our Yami," Tristan shouted.

Allblic scowled at the sight.

"I was so close," he muttered bitterly.

He was about to leave when Yami turned to him.

"Allblic, for now on I don't want to even hear your name again. I'm going to trap you under this water where you will stay for the rest of your life." As Yami said this the sapphire magically appeared in his hand and it glowed. Allblic and his jet started to glow too, and it disappeared. The only things left were the ruby and the emerald floating in midair.

Yami then turned to the gang and smiled at them. "Let's go home."

Yami entered the chopper and Seto shut the door.

"Is he ok?" Mokuba asked as he pointed to Yugi.

Yami nodded and smiled. "Yes, he is going to be just fine."

Annime: The next chapter will be the last…

Yugi: Please review!


	20. Epilogue

Annime: Her we go…again…

Yami: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Epilogue**_

Yugi moaned as he felt fingers comb through his hair. He looked over and saw Yami lying beside him.

"Yami," Yugi said sleepily. "What happened?"

Yami frowned. "You mean you don't remember anything, Yugi?"

"No, the last thing I remember is trying to run from Allblic's goons." Yugi looked around. They were back in his room inside the game shop. "Was it just a dream?"

"No, Yugi," Yami spoke wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and pulling him close. "It all happened."

"Then, why are we back home?" Yugi wondered aloud.

"I'll explain later…and by the way, you might want to get used to me having my own body, because it's permanent."

Yugi smiled and snuggled up against Yami. "That's ok."

Yami smiled and enjoyed their peace together.

A few weeks later, after school started, Yugi was in gym class and they were playing baseball. He got hit in the head and had to be rushed to the nurse. Yami was by his side when he woke up. He could remember everything that happened and started crying. Yami embraced Yugi and Yugi was sent home for the day. Yami had gone home with him.

Yugi snuggled with Yami the rest of the day and night whispering apologizes off and on.

The gang also received a lot of apologizes as well, but they just calmed Yugi down and said it was alright.

Ryou and Bakura ended up falling for each other as well and started going out.

They heard from Marik that Melvin had gained his own body as well, and they were going out!

Tea said it must have been something about the Yami and Hikari thing, and a lot of the gang agreed.

Yami helped Yugi a lot when it came to Yugi's powers hurting him. Just Yugi laying his head on Yami chest got rid of the headaches.

It was safe to say that they would all live a happily ever after.

Annime: There you go. I hope you like it.

The whole YUGIOH gang: Please review and read Annime's other stories!


End file.
